El Guru
by caty200065
Summary: Se trata de la continuación del ultimo capitulo exhibido en Estados Unidos, por fin ZUTARA! se acerca el final, sorpresas que rodean a Zuko, que destino le espera al príncipe? capitulo final!
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer ZUTARA, del puro estress de no encontrar suficientes historias respecto a esta parejita voy a inventar una historia que sea real, siii porque al parecer esta lejos de la fantasía de todas las chikas que deseamos que Zuko y Katara tengan algo mas alla!!

Bueno esta historia comienza con el ultimo capitulo al aire en ingles que s El Rey Tierra, y que es el preámbulo para poder disfrutar a pleno por fin ZUTARA.

Espero les guste

Dejen reviews

Una chica morena veía como atardecía en la hermosa y limpia ciudad de Ban Sing Se, el color del cielo de un rosado intenso, le recordaba lo sola que se encontraba en ese momento. Su amigo Anng, el avatar, y su hermano Zokka la habían dejado custodiando al Rey Tierra.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia apareció en sus azules ojos y manos comenzaron a temblar, un escalofrío la recorrió por completo y un repentino temor apareció en sus pensamientos. Que sucedía, porque se sentía tan desamparada, sus amigos vendrían pronto, pero algo la hacia dudar, una presencia diabólica se acercaba y ella estaba en peligro. Boberías pensó para luego escuchar un fuerte sonido que venía de la cámara principal del rey.

Una batalla era librada y estaban involucrados varios maestro tierra y maestros fuego. Que sucedía? Al ingresar notó los movimientos felinos de fuego control y supo de inmediato de quien se trataba. Azula

Katara: no puede ser, nos ha encontrado...- sus ojos estaban desorbitados, los maestros tierra retrocedían y las tres chicas ganaban terreno con facilidad-

En otro extremo Zuko seguía en la tienda de Te con mucha fiebre y Iroh trataba de calmarlo con sus medicinas. – Si esto sigue así – pensaba el anciano al ver postrado a su querido sobrino – tendremos que entregarnos -.

Azula: malditos maestros tierra, MUERAN!!!

Mai se fijó que había una persona escudriñando el salón, de inmediato de poso en los azules ojos sorprendidos de Katara, y un hilo de odio se tejió en su rostro.

Mai: esclava que haces aquí! Azula creo que ya encontramos al Avatar!!

Azula miró con desprecio a la maestra agua, ambas se fueron contra ella, pero el Rey Tierra las paró rogándole a Katara que huyera de inmediato, un ruido sordo detuvo la huída de la niña y al volverse notó como un rayo traspasaba sin piedad al Rey Tierra.

Katara corrió hasta mas no poder, Azula respiraba en su cuello, y la niña sentía que iba a desfallecer, en eso un movimiento rápido captó su atención y unas manos añejas la tomaron por el rostro.- Quédate quieta ella no podrá encontrarte aquí-

Katara: pero...quien!!

Iroh: tranquila jovencita no te haré daño... –Iroh sonreía de forma muy cálida-

Katara: pero usted...es...

Iroh: si jovencita, mi nombre es Iroh, ahora dime, porque mi sobrina te perseguía tan furiosamente...

Katara acaba de recordar su encuentro con Azula, aterrada miró afuera.

Iroh: no te preocupes ella se ha ido...

Katara: el Rey Tierra, ella... mató al Rey Tierra...- y se desmayó en los brazos del anciano –

Iroh la acostó al lado de Zuko, ahora en vez de un afiebrado tnía dos, pero al parecer la maestra agua pronto despertaría.

Katara: donde...donde estoy... sus ojos nublados solo podían divisar un bulto a su lado –

Quejidos...

Katara se limpió los ojos aterrada por aquellos sonido que venían de algo muy cercano as ella. De repente pudo distinguir la figura asu lado, su espanto pasó poco a poco a preocupación, al ver la figura del joven príncipe Zuko a su lado.

Katara: Pero que diablos...

Iroh: Has despertado jovencita!

Katara: mi nombre es Katara, que le pasa?...- dijo apuntando al enfermo Zuko-

Iroh miró con tristeza: Hace unos días calló con fiebre y no ha respondido a ninguna medicina...- los ojos de anciano se volvieron muy tristes-

Katara: muchas gracias por salvarme de Azula señor... quizás yo.. – miró sus manos y estas comenzaron a brillar de un azul intenso –

Katara sonrió y se acercó al príncipe

Katara: vamos a ver...como era que funcionaba esto?...- puso ambas manos en el rostro del joven, su calidez la impactó y un suave calor comenzó a subirle al rostro. Sus manos en contacto con Zuko hicieron que este volviera a la realidad, al abrir sus ojos tomaron directo contacto con los cristalinos ojos de la maestra agua, parecía un sueño, pensó Zuko, pero la voz de su tío hizo que se separa rápidamente de aquella extraña. Katara se asustó y retrocedió de inmediato.

Zuko: tio! Que hace ella aquí!!

Iroh: Cálmate Zuko, ella era perseguida por Azula, creo sobrino que debemos partir, esta ciudad es muy peligrosa para nosotros!!

Katara: Si... yo me iré de inmediato! Permiso!!

Zuko miró a su Tío como diciendo que diablos hace ella acá, pero esta vez sin palabras.

Iroh: Katara creo que no es conveniente que abandones sola la ciudad, si Azula llega a encontrarte...

Katara: se cuidarme... permiso...- y se apresuró a ir a la puerta-

Iroh: Espera!!! No puedes irte, saldrás con nosotros y me aseguraré que llegues a salvo, no podría vivir sin pagarte el enorme favor se salvar a mi sobrino!!

Zuko: Tío!! Ella solo nos estorbará!!

Katara: a quien le llamas estorbo!!

Zuko: a ti claro! No veo otra persona débil en las cercanías

Katara: miserable!! – y le lanzo un látigo de agua que lo hizo caer al piso, esto a Iroh le resulto muy gracioso-

Iroh. No es momento de pelear y sobrino ella te salvó la vida lo quieras o no, debes de agradecerle...

Zuko solo la observaba molesto

Katara no quitaba los ojos del maestro fuego, algo en sus miradas no podía contenerse.

Iroh: y?

Katara sintiendo explosiones cerca: esta bien...

Zuko solo gruñó

Los tres huían por los oscuros callejones de Bang Sing Se vuando un grito les llamó la atención, una llamarada de muy lejos atacó de forma brutal a Zuko y lo hizo volar dos metros, otras llamaradas siguieron a esa, y luego todo estaba en silencio nuevamente.

Katara preocupada levantó a Zuko de suelo y le dijo que debían huir.

Zuko: donde esta mi Tío...- dijo débilmente-

Katara: no lo se...pero si ellas no se encuentran será nuestro fin...- y lo cargó como pudo en sus hombros-

Zuko: Tio!!!

Azula: ZUZU!! Tanto tiempo hermano, wow miren que bien acompañado está, con la amiguita del Avatar...- La furia de Mai infectaba todo el lugar –

Mai: maldita pordiosera...

Azula: bueno hermano por fin te capturaré y te llevaré a nuestro padre!!!

Un rayo tomó desprevenida a la princesa y la arrojó lejos, Mai sin perder tiempo le arrojo tres aguijones a Katara pero ella logró esquivarlos, de repente la tierra se abrió y ambos cayeron a una cueva desconocida.

Katara: Zuko...Zuko...despierta...

Zuko estaba desmayado, nadando en océanos lejos de su comprensión se imaginaba entrando a las gran ciudad de fuego como emperador, ya no existía ni su padre ni su hermana solo él, solo existía él.

Zuko: donde...estoy... – a lo lejos divisó el ropaje de la maestra agua, sin comprender porque estaba eso ahí, quiso incorporarse pero aun estaba muy adolorido-

Katara: no te muevas tus heridas son muy feas deberás quedarte quieto...

Zuko: tu no me des ordenes!!...- pero los brazos de la maestra agua se tornaron fuertes y apretó los hombros del príncipe-

Katara: mira se que quieres irte, yo también lo quiero pero si sigues moviéndote y te mueres sería mi culpa y no quiero que eso pase, me entiendes? Tengo frío y estoy asustada porque tu hermana es una persona terrible, y es TU HERMANA!! Y yo solo quiero regresarme a casa, así que por favor quédate quieto...- los ojos de la maestra agua se inundaban con lagrimas, Zuko se quedó sin palabras y solo bajo la vista al piso asintiendo-

Zuko al rato notó que la maestra seguía llorando

Zuko: yo... no soy...como Azula... no voy a hacerte daño, no te preocupes...- sus palabras sonaban bastante embarazosas y la niña se volteó a verlo extrañada-

Katara: esta bien... pero es que me siento muy sola sin mis amigos, creo que tu debes sentir lo mismo por tu Tío...

Zuko: Tío!! Donde esta lo viste? Sabes si le hicieron daño!!

Katara: no lo se... lo siento cuando caímos a esta cueva el luchaba contra tu hermana...

Zuko: esa mujer no es nada mío...

Katara: yo...no pude hacer nada...- su llanto se incremento y Zuko comenzó a sentirse muy mal-

El príncipe comenzó a recordar un llanto, hace muchos años atrás, en un cuarto oscuro del palacio, las lágrimas brotaban desde los ojos de su madre, mientras lo abrazaba apretadamente, Zuko recordaba perfectamente lo que había dicho en ese momento: hijo no te olvides de tu esencia, hijo no lo olvides por favor...- esas palabras lo acompañaban pero no lograba entender su significado.

Zuko se incorporó, Katara solo se volteó al verlo y le pidió descanzar un momento mas.

Zuko: esto es peligroso tenemos que irnos...-su mirada se perdia inexorablemente entre las perlas azules de la niña-

Katara: no... debemos esperar, ya no quiero que ocurra otra desgracia, no quiero que hayan mas muertes...-su rostro cayó al piso y se inundaron de lagrimas –

Zuko: yo...se...que los soldados del fuego mataron a tu madre...yo lo siento...

Katara no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Zuko, ese príncipe orgulloso y de mal carácter que lo único que quería era entregar a Anng al diabólico Ozay se estaba disculpando con ella.

Katara lo miró desconfiada

Zuko solo bajo su rostro y dijo: tu no lo sabes pero mi padre acabó también con mi madre...

Katara estaba impactada, que le decía ese muchacho, ese ser tan lejano a ella, ese joven que estaba parado solo a centímetros le estaba contando lo que sentía, le contaba acerca de su madre, y de que Ozay la había asesinado!

Zuko. Yo..no quiero ser como el...- y formó una gran bola de fuego que fue a parar a una de las paredes de la cueva-

Katara: no lo eres... eres humano como yo...

Zuko: no quise asustarte... los siento – y se volteó avergonzado –

Katara: descuida te entiendo, toda esa rabia, esa impotencia la he sentido con anterioridad..- las palabras de Katara reconfortaban al príncipe, cada momento parecía mas cercano a ella, a esa joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada intensa, a aquella maestra agua que era su enemiga –

Katara: porque quieres capturar a Anng?... porque no sales de todo esto...

Zuko: eso no seria muy valiente no crees?...- y una sonrisa cruzó su serio ojos y su mirada ambarina –

Katara se sentía perturbada, no podía creer que mantenía una conversación con Zuko, sin insultos, sin recriminaciones, sin odio, le daba miedo pensar que ese muchacho era como ella, que era un ser al cual debía darle una oportunidad, pero que cosas pensaba!! El era el príncipe de la nación del fuego, el que heredaría finalmente a Ozay, pero aún así algo en su corazón comenzaba a nacer, un sentimiento que le era imposible controlar, que se escapaba de la razón y que la empujaba peligrosamente al maestro fuego.

Katara: sabes... a veces pensaba que eras un estúpido hijo de papa...

Zuko solo se sorprendió: yo creía q eras una campesina ignorante...

Ambos rieron con ganas pero un deslizamiento del terreno los hizo tambalearse y caer al suelo. Katara perdió finalmente el equilibrio y cayó encima del príncipe, este asustado le pregunto si se encontraba bien, pero otro movimiento los pilló desprevenido y quedaron en una posición bastante comprometedora...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!!!

Gracias por los reviews!!!chikas me dieron animo para hacer de inmediato una segunda parte!!

Esta entrega será rápida por lo que me tendrán que esperar un poco para la siguiente pero no se apuren me gusto mucho escribir así que no tardare demasiado! Aparte que este fic lo quiero terminar antes de 1 de diciembre que es cuando se estrena el capitulo del GURU!

Los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen –

Zuko y Katara medio asustados, medios mareados, esperaron quietos que la polvareda del deslizamiento de tierra amainara.

La niña quedó bajo el robusto cuerpo de Zuko, que en un movimiento defensivo la abrazo para que no fuera ser alcanzada por un peñasco. Ambos jóvenes se miraron un rato fijamente, ninguno de los dos podía prever lo que ocurriría después, que pasaría con sus vidas a partir de ese instante, de ese momento en que cada uno se estaba entregando por completo al otro.

Katara: Estas bien?...- la joven estaba evidentemente avergonzada, Zuko estaba encima de ella y todavía no resolvía soltarla del todo, para ella que se había ilusionado con hombres como Yet, que habían resultado engañarla con facilidad, Zuko le era un ser completamente transparente, no podía engañarla, ella sabía de sus deseos de atrapar a Anng, de regresar como héroe a una ciudad que lo había desterrado, de ser finalmente el que gobernara a la muerte de su padre-

Zuko algo mas cómodo que la niña comenzó a soltarla con cuidado, temía que otro movimiento los sorprendiera desprevenidos y pudiera lastimas a Katara, en su interior aun no se daba cuenta de que estaba protegiendo a su enemiga, una maestra agua, para él que muchas veces actuaba de forma mas bien inconsciente el proteger a la niña en ese momento se volvió una necesidad.

Zuko: si...gracias... creo que no volverá a ver derrumbes...- un hilillo de sangre se deslizaba tímidamente por la parte quemada de su rostro.-

Katara: estas herido!! - Y lentamente le acarició el rostro –

Zuko no estaba muy acostumbrado a gestos de afecto y se retiró de inmediato dejando a Katara algo perpleja en el suelo.

Katara: que pasa!

Zuko: nosotros...esto...no deberíamos estar aquí...

Katara: saldremos, lo haremos estoy segura...

Zuko: pero es que no puedes tener tanta confianza...

Katara: la tengo, porque ya no estoy sola, porque te tengo a ti a mi lado...

Zuko sólo la quedo mirando tratando de no abrir mucho su boca, las palabras de la niña le calaron profundamente en el alma.

Katara sonrió dulcemente notando como sus gestos hacían que el orgulloso príncipe de la nación del fuego comenzara a enrojecerse sin piedad. La niña podía intuir que estaba creciendo y que ,muchas cosas estaban por suceder pero lejos de preocuparse o pensar en ello, sólo actuaba, de esta forma, se acercó a Zuko y le agarró la mano. El muchacho la observó serio, y con la misma seriedad le dijo: no te sueltes te podrías perder...

En un lugar lejano a kilómetros de distancia, Anng y Zokka soñaban con llegar pronto a su destino, ambos, el monje y el guerrero, deseaban alcanzar cuanto antes su meta y poder regresar junto a sus amigos.

Anng: Zokka nos falta poco!!

Zokka: oh no puedo creer que veré a papa nuevamente...gracias Katara!!!!...- Katara le había permitido ir a Zokka ya que ella debía quedarse a ayudar al Rey Tierra con la reconstrucción la ciudad y ayudar con la esclavitud que tenía el anterior guardador-

Anng: crees que nos extrañe...- un súbito rubor se instaló en sus mejillas –

Zokka: dices?... Katara...- y comenzó a poner caras de Anng bésame apasionadamente –

Anng: ya basta!!!! Solo preguntaba eso es todo...

Zokka: vamos amigo, ten confianza, se que te gusta mi hermana!!

Anng: para Katara yo siempre seré su amigo El Avatar

Zokka: es que tú deberías decirle lo que piensas

Anng: que!!! a que te refieres!!! Decirle algo como mira Katara yo se que soy El Avatar pero sabes desde que te conozco me pasan cosas...que estupideces estoy diciendo!!

Zokka: bueno eso no...sonaría estúpido, pero por lo menos deberías informarle que la quieres mas que solo como amiga...

Anng: si...- bajando la vista y enterrándola en el pelaje de Appa.

Zokka: mira ya llegamos!!!!

Por otro sendero, la pequeña Toph avanzaba resuelta a enfrentar a sus padres, la niña había pedido autorización al Rey porque se había enterado que sus padres habían llegado recientemente a la ciudad.

Toph: no permitiré que me apresen, deben comprender que soy libre y soy una maestra tierra...- las puertas de la residencia eran enormes, la niña abrió tímidamente y un repentino chirrido la hizo asustarse, sin mediar anuncio una jaula de metal calló sobre ella apresándola -

Katara y Zuko seguían caminando gracias a una pequeña bola de fuego que salía de las manos del príncipe.

Katara: crees que podamos encontrar la salida... – al ir viajando junto al joven, Katara recordó como hace no mucho tiempo había estado en la misma situación con Anng, que diferente le parecía aquello –

Katara: como es que se llamaba esa cueva...(pensando para si en voz alta)

Zuko: que cueva...

Katara dio un respingo: ehhh, la cueva...que cueva...

Zuko: de la que estabas hablando...

Katara: ahhh claro, por supuesto esa... se llamaba la Cueva de Los dos Amantes!...- ese nombre le pareció un poco incómodo de mencionar tomando en cuenta que se encontraba con un hombre de mas o menos su edad y al cual le estaba agarrando una mano –

Zuko: esa cueva me suena, de alguna forma... que pasó ahí...

Katara enrojecía y trataba por todos los medios de cambiar el tema

Katara: ehh nos perdimos, con Anng cuando tu hermana nos perseguía...

Zuko: y que paso... – no sabía muy bien de donde salía esa curiosidad, él no era así –

Katara: bueno hay una leyenda...se trata de que antes se reunían ahí jóvenes de pueblos rivales...esos jóvenes eran amantes pero su amor era prohibido...- hasta este punto Katara todavía no lograba comprender que pasaba, pero la historia iba cuadrando perfectamente con su situación actual-

Zuko: amantes? Que interesante...de pueblos rivales, como tu y yo...- el último comentario lo dijo sin pensar-

La niña enrojeció y se sintió mareada se tambaleó y Zuko la agarró por la cintura.

Katara: me siento algo mareada...

Zuko: tranquila yo te sostengo...- sus ojos volvían a encontrarse, se fundían poco a poco, atrayendo, engañando a la razón, ambos jóvenes representaban tal magnetismo, que no se atrevían a reaccionar por miedo a que ocurriera algo mas.

Katara: yo...- sus deseos por tocar, por acariciar, por sentir, a eso hombre que estaba a su lado se volvía una necesidad imposible de ignorar, algo en su cuerpo la hacía ir desesperadamente hacia Zuko, tenía miedo, por primera vez tenía miedo de lo que sentía –

Zuko comenzaba a experimentar algo que ya había despertado días antes, cuando esa niña en Bang Sing Se lo invitó a su primera cita, aquella energía que sintió cuando obtuvo su primer beso.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a acercarse sin mediar consecuencias, bajo tierra, y en penumbras comenzaron a besarse, víctimas de su propio deseo, de algo que nacía y se instalaría en sus corazones para siempre. Poco a poco y con la inexperiencia de ambos, se iban revolviendo, fundiendo, explorando con sus bocas sus manos, se sentían uno, y solo existían el uno para el otro en ese instante.

Para Katara estar en los brazos de Zuko le resultaba reconfortante, como si él fuera capaz de alejar toda la pena de su alma, y ella pudiera sanarlo de todo el sufrimiento que había padecido. Para Zuko era abrirse a un mundo que no sabía que existía, en los besos de la maestra agua lograba captar todo el afecto y la calidez del alma de la niña, todo ese amor, ese amor que un día experimentó, que hace mucho tiempo sintió por su madre.

No querían separarse, no querían soltarse, seguían unidos al ritmo cósmico de un ritual que terminaría por atarlos o destruirlos para siempre, el tiempo parecía detenido y Katara sabía que ya debían detenerse, ella como mujer debía detenerse, algo en su instinto se lo exigía.

Katara: zuko... – sus ojos estaban algo agitados –

Zuko: yo...lo siento...no se que me pasó...- su cara estaba roja y su respiración bastante agitada –

Katara: no te disculpes... esto...lo que pasó... yo y tu quisimos que pasara nada mas...

Zuklo: si es correcto o no... ya lo pensaremos cuando saldremos de aquí, cierto?

Katara lo miró y asintió, la niña se acurruco a su lado y él la abrazo amorosamente. Habían abierto la caja de pandora y tendrían que atenerse a las consecuencias.

---- ok ----

Los dejo hasta aqui!!! Pronto actualizaré no se preocupen!! Muchas gracias por sus reviews espero mas! Jajajaja


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a todas chikas!!

ShinobuByako, gracias que bueno que te guste, y siii ya no hay espera posible quiero ver ese capi quiero que llegue el 1 de diciembre!!

nicky-hitomi, gracias por encontrar interesante mi fic espero te guste esta nueva parte!

always mssb, gracias por tus palabras hay re poco en español de zutara por eso me decidi a escribir

Kyoshi-C, ojj espero que escribas tu fic para leerlo!! Mucha suerte

Continuo

La historia de Avatar no me pertenece ni sus personajes –

Katara y Zuko caminaban entre las sombras a los lejos se percibía un leve olor a cenizas, Katara quien estaba menos asustada, lo sintió y se lo advirtió al quisquilloso príncipe.

Katara: creo que estamos llegando a una salida...- el hecho de que por fin se vieran libres de esa estrecha y oscura cueva, no era para nada bueno para la niña, sabía que al salir de ella, todo lo ocurrido entre esas paredes de tierra podría quedar sepultado para siempre, sus palabras sonaban lastimosas, como dando un ultimátum un menaje que finalizaría esa hermosa experiencia vivida allí –

Zuko: tienes razón una salida por fin libres!!...- quiso salir pero seguía con el brazo bien sujeto a Katara, se volteó rápidamente y vió que la niña arrojaba tímidas lagrimas por sus mejillas –

Zuko: que sucede?

Katara: volveré a quedarme sola...- la niña lo miraba con tristeza pero también con ansiedad, ansiedad de saber como terminarían las cosas, como cambiaría la relación de ellos, que pasaría finalmente –

Zuko se impacientó nunca lo pensó de esa forma, le parecía tan natural estar junto a la trigueña, y sin embargo la realidad era muy lejana, como podría explicarle a la nación del fuego, mas bien a su padre que se había enamorado de una maestra agua, que decía!! Enamorado, acaso él estaba enamorado de Katara?

La niña mantenía su mirada melancólica y el joven ya no soportó mas...

Zuko: no te dejaré sola me entiendes? No lo haré!!...- la niña lo miró con una dulzura que derritió todo el orgullo que le quedaba al muchacho y este la tomó en sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente, mientras Katara se dejaba querer alguien mas habría ingresado a la cueva, la cual le servía para esconder todas las cosas que robaba de día –

Los enamorados no se percataron hasta que una voz rasposa los interrumpió.

Yet: Katara?

Ambos maestros de los elementos se separaron abruptamente y quedaron perplejos al ver a Yet con cara de pocos amigos a solo unos metros de distancia.

Yet: que diría tu hermano si te viera en este momento, besándote con el enemigo!!

Katara estaba furiosa, pero en Zuko la sensación de rabia iba creciendo peligrosamente.

Katara: no te metas Yet, te dije que ya no confiaría en ti...

Zuko: se conocen?

Yet y Katara: si

Una vocecita apenas audible dijo: eran novios!

Yet: cállate alfa no le des mas información al enemigo...

Zuko miró a Katara y esta replicó furiosa a Yet: mira déjanos salir o te dolerá...- las manos de la maestra agua se movían amenazadoramente -

Yet: no...

Zuko: a mi nadie me dice que no...

Yet: ya entiendo...te forzó cierto? Te engaño, después de todo solo eres una niña...

Katara: que dices, déjanos en paz...

Zuko: basta me harté me voy...- se abalanzó contra Yet y lucharon fieramente pero Zuko fue mas inteligente y logró escapar –

Katar se quedó inmóvil al ver como Zuko salía rápidamente de la cueva sin voltear atrás.

Yet: valiente el traidor

Katara: ya basta Yet déjame salir...

Yet acercándose: a mi nunca me diste un beso?...- sus manos se deslizaban por la cintura de la niña, ésta abrió los ojos y lo miró con repulsión –

Katara: suéltame!...- sabía que seguía, y esto la asustaba no podía luchar contra Yet quien tenía sus manos unidas en su espalda –

Yet: vamos que fue lo que hizo para merecer que lo besaras, solo fue un beso? O hicieron algo mas allí dentro?...- sus manos recorrían sus caderas y la muchacha comenzaba a llorar, Yet no se detenía y seguía pegándose hacia ella, sosteniéndola contra la pared, mientras Katara trataba de liberar sus piernas y manos-

Katara: déjame por favor...no me has daño...- su llanto era notorio, Yet de un gesto mando a sus secuaces afuera de la cueva, el cuerpo de la niña se retorcía al tacto de los brazos de Yet, los cuales buscaban poseerla, castigarla por traicionarlo con el enemigo –

Zuko no llegó muy lejos buscó armas apropiadas y volvió por Katara, de uno en uno fue derrotando a los secuaces de Yet, y luego entró sigilosamente a la cueva, allí notó como el chico trataba de abusar de Katar y esto lo espantó, un odio inmenso le recorrió los huesos, y una ira descontrolada se apoderó de sus manos, soltó las espadas y con sus propias manos atacó a Yet.

Yet: volviste campesino de las ciudad del fuego...

Zuko: a quien le llamas campesino...

Katara: Zuko...volviste...

Zuko: estas bien...

Katara le sonrió y asintió

Yet: vamos peleaaaa

Zuko y Yet se revolvían en el pido dando puñetes patadas pegándose con lo que encontraban cerca, ambos tenían un físico y poder similar, sólo alo los separaba , el hecho de tener a Katara a su lado. La niña se soltó de un soplido de agua mandó a Yet a volar y escapó junto al príncipe.

Zokka y Anng habían logrado llegar a su objetivo, allí por fin aprendería tierra control y Zokka podría ver a su padre, de repente al bajar los muchachos vieron que no había gente en el lugar, un silencio mortal les recorría y una especie de chirrido los iba alcanzando, de repente la tierra se abrió y un grupo de gente, ancianos niños y adultos emergieron sorpresivamente.

Pdre: Zokka hijo? Eres tu?

Zokka: papa!!!!...- y corrió a abrazar a su padre –

Anng. El maestro Shinku se encontrará aquí?

Padre: si Avatar... él se encuentra en la montaña sagrada...me dijo que apenas vinieras te enviara con él...

Zokka: padre, como estas, como te ha ido!!...

Padre: y tu hermana?

Zokka: se quedó protegiendo al Rey Tierra, pero papá dime que has hecho hay un plan para derrotar al Rey del fuego, hay algo, ya soy mayor ya podré luchar a tú lado!!

Padre: la pequeña Katara protegiendo al Rey Tierra?

Zokka: padre no me cambies el tema...

Padre: dime Zokka dejaste a tu hermana sola protegiendo al Rey Tierra...

Zokka: esta bien, hablemos de Katara, primero ella no es débil, es una maestra agua, y una muy buena sabes?, ella ya es mayor y es perfectamente autosuficiente, aunque creo que aun es muy joven para tener novio, en eso seguro estaremos de acuerdo, bueno ella me dijo que acompañara a Anng en el viaje, por que yo realmente quería verte, no es que ella no quisiera verte, pero verás ella me dijo que era mas significativo para mi8, aunque claro Anng no estuvo muy de acuerdo sabes? Creo que se ha enamorado un poco de Katara...

Padre: creo que hablas demasiado Zokka...- y apuntó a un avergonzado Avatar-

La pequeña Toph estaba hecha prisionera y ya no podía liberarse, sus padres habían pagado a unos mercenarios para que la atraparan.

Toph: malditos cuando salga de aquí los haré papilla de cerdo!!!

Matones: cállate chiquilla o te golpearemos seriamente...

Toph: eso me gustaría verlo cobarde!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Actualizando actualizando!!!**

**Jajajaja falta poquito**

Para todas las chikas que me apoyan van mis saluditos!!

**nicky-hitomi**** - ****flower of night**** - ****Maestra agua**** - ****ShinobuByako**

**Ojjj que emocion se viene el 1 de diciembre!**

La historia de Avatar no me pertenece ni sus personajes.-

La pequeña Toph se hallaba casi sin fuerzas, la jaula de metal donde la tenían prisionera era helada y ella estaba hambrienta y furiosa, no podía percibir ningún ruido, y sólo de vez en cuando se oía a lo lejos una carcajada de los mas desagradable.

Toph se dijo que de continuar así, se enfermaría de los nervios, así que ideo un plan para que la soltará, espero a escuchar nuevamente las risas y comenzó a llorar y a gritar desesperada, sabía que cada vez que hacía esto se ponía roja como un tomate, su madre se lo había dicho y preocupaba a todo el mundo.

Toph: me duele!! Me duele!! Mis piernas me duelen!!!...- los hombres que la custodiaban fueron a verla de inmediato. –

Hombre 1: que hacemos si se enferma sus padres son capaces de matarnos...

Hombre 2: pero el jefe pidió que no la soltáramos...

Hombre 1: pero solo es una niña!! Mírala pobrecita!!

Toph puso cara de ángel lloroso y el guardián la soltó con cuidado.

Hombre 1: estas bien pequeñita, Toph de apoyaba trabajosamente en el pecho de aquel hombre, y cuando sus pies tocaron el piso, la sonrisa en su cara de borró y se transformó en una mueca grotesca, antes de que tomaran conciencia ambos guardias habían sido noqueados por la pequeña.

Anng iba caminando camino a la montaña para encontrarse por fin con su amigo de infancia, el maestro Shinku, el paraje iba cambiando a medida que se trasladaba, de campos y campiñas pasó a un tupido bosque de álamos, la vista era compleja y sólo podía guiarse por sus sentidos.

Anng: Que fue ese ruido?...- el niño estaba un poco nervioso, estaba solo, y se encontraba en un mundo que hacía tiempo no reconocía –

Shinku: quien esta allí?..acaso será el joven Avatar?

Anng vió como un viejo de cabellos largos y blanquecinos avanzaba con dificultad por entremedio de los árboles.

Anng: Shinku?

Shinku: oj jojo te vez tan joven y fresco, y yo que estoy casi muriendo que envidia!!

Anng solo le sonrió y Shinku lo llevó a la cueva que le servía de casa.

Katara y Zuko seguían escondiéndose de los soldados de fuego, ambos se hallaban en peligro y debían salir cuanto antes de la ciudad, todo era un caos y la gente corría despavorida por las calles.

Katara: que haremos?

Zuko apretó su mano y la vió con ternura, todavía no podía explicarse el hecho de estar junto a ella, de necesitarla, de respirar a su lado, de vivir a su lado, de compartir su vida con esa maestra agua. Porque él de todos los hombres tuvo que comenzar a sentir, su tío se lo había advertid antes, que no todo en la vida se trataba de orgullos, "hay otras cosas _Zuko...otras cosas mas importantes...", "que puede ser mas importante que la gloria Tío...", "Hay una batalla que es mas importante que_ _todas las demás... aquella que libra tu corazón cuando una mujer trata de entrar en él..."_

Zuko por supuesto se negó tal posibilidad, pero ahora era distinto, esa niña lo había transportado tan lejos, se sentía tan bien, casi feliz, ella Katara, la maestra agua, le había recordado por fin una palabra que mantenía escondida en su alma, AMOR.

Katara se apegó a su cuerpo y esto lo puso algo nervioso, no quería que ella se fuera jamás de su lado, pero sabía que la realidad era otra, que ella tendría que partir, pese a su deseo, pese a sus sentimientos, pese a todo lo que atormentaba su alma, la joven tendría que abandonarlo.

Katara: Zuko, que piensas?...

Zuko salió de sus divagaciones personales.

Zuko: n como salir de aquí...

Katara frunció el ceño y miró tragicómicamente a Zuko.

Katara: pensé que estabas así por mi...

Zuko sonrió y luego delicadamente le plantó un beso en los labios, la niña se quedó muda y le acarició el rostro.

Katara: esto parece un sueño, es tan extraño tú y yo, juntos... escapando...

Zuko: si, tienes razón, antes escapabas de mi...

Katara soltó una carcajada ante el comentario, Zuko se sorprendió.

Zuko. Porque ríes!!

Katara: porque me acordé de la primera vez que te vi, cuando te caíste de tu barco...- Zuko se puso rojo de vergüenza y solo le dio un golpecito en su cabeza. –

Zuko: no molestes, a veces sueles ser muy desagradable sabes?...

Katara: pero aún así sigues conmigo no?...- su cara estaba radiante, ese muchacho la hacía sentir tan bien, era toda una adolescente enamorada –

De pronto la mirada de Zuko se ensombreció, apuntando a un costado vió una pequeña chapita que yacía en el piso junto a unos niños.

Katara: que ocurre?

Zuko: esa chapa era de mi tío...- Se acercó a los niños y les preguntó de donde lo habían sacado, uno de ellos contestó que el viejito q estaba en su casa se la había dado, Zuko dio un respingo de alegría y fueron de inmediato a la casa del pequeños –

Al llegar a una pequeña casa, Zuko vió como su abuelo servía Té a una familia bastante cálida, al verlo su tío sonrió.

Zuko corrió y lo abrazó.

Katara solo se quedó observando como Tío y sobrino se querían.

Iroh: como estas jovencito, espero que la compañía de mi sobrino no haya sido tan mala...

Zuko: Tio!!!

Katara enrojeció de pronto y sintió como todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella.

Katara: ehhh...

Zuko: es mejor que descanses Katara hemos caminado toda la noche...- la niña de inmediato fue guiada a un dormitorio por la señora de la casa –

Iroh: Zuko...tenemos que hablar... – Iroh tenía una mirada muy serie que preocupó al príncipe –

Zuko. Dime Tío...

Iroh lo abrazó y se le quedó mirando penetrantemente a los ojos

Iroh: paso algo entre ustedes!!!

Zuko se cayó de la impresión.

Zuko: No!!! Bueno-... nooo

Iroh: Mientes, lo sabia!!!

Zuko: ok, ella y yo nos besamos ok!! Querías escuchar eso!! Ahí lo tienes, nos besamos!!

Iroh soltó una carcajada.

Zuko estaba rojo, que tal si la maestra agua escuchaba aquello.

Iroh: bien sobrino, creo que ya eres todo un hombre, ahora solo te pido que empiecen a controlarte y que no cometas otra tontería...

Zukop: a que te refieres?

Iroh. A que no sigas adelante con esto, esa niña es muy buena, pero su relación no llegará a ninguna aparte solo la estas poniendo en peligro...

Zuko: lo se... pero es que no puedo evitarlo...

Iroh: pero no puedes intimar mas con ella, eso sería terrible...

Zuko: intimar? A que te refieres?

Iroh: A... vamos sobrino usa tu imaginación...

Zuko lo pensó y la cara de malicia de su tío lo hizo entrar en razón, como podía sugerirlo siquiera, apenas se habían besado, que estaba pensando el pervertido de su tío!!

Iroh: Zuko, ya en serio, espero que pienses tarde o temprano ella volverá con el Avatar y su familia y tú no podrás impedírselo... – Y su tio se alejó hacia otra habitación, dejándolo solo en la sala –

Zuko lo sabía, que algún día no muy lejano tendría que separarse de ella, de su aroma, de su piel, pero el pensar en ello le helaba la sangre, que sucedería acaso no habría mas oportunidades acaso la vida lo volvería a dejar solo. Alguien mas había escuchado esa conversación, una joven de azules ojos.

Lentamente Katara se escabulló de su dormitorio y se acercó al solitario Zuko.

Katara: mira que bella luna...

Zuko volteó y observo sus ojos clavados en él.

Zuko: escuchaste cierto?

Un sonroso apareció en las mejilla de la maestra.

Katara: si... lo siento...

Zuko acarició sus mejillas y la niña posó sus manos en los fuertes hombros del príncipe.

Zuko se acercó a su oído y murmuró: quieres separarte de mi...- la reacción de la maestra fue inesperada con toda la energía de su juventud los abrazó apretadamente y le contestó segura y decidida: por supuesto que no...

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a besarse tímidamente al principio por temor a despertar las sospechas de alguien en esa pequeña casa. Sus manos exploraban ambos cuerpos, ya mas tranquilos y a salvo, con solo el reflejo de la luna como testigo. Zuko recostó a Katara el piso y se quedó a un lado observándola, la niña solo quería que la besara, que le dijera que nunca la iba a dejar, que le jurara que siempre estaría junto a él. Zuko libraba una batalla entre su cuerpo y su mente, quería despojarla de sus ropas y amarla a plenitud pero sabía que no podía, que debía detenerse.

Katara: te amo...

Zuko se quedó sin palabras, la besó mas profundamente y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo con una pasión desencadenada, la niña se debatía entre lo correcto e incorrecto pero poco a poco su cuerpo iba respondiendo a las caricias del príncipe. Sus manos morenas se iban deslizando por el pecho musculoso de Zuko, mientras éste trataba de adentrarse dentro de la blusa de Katara.

Temiendo que los descubrieran se tocaban sigilosamente calculadamente, pero Zuko ya nop podía detenerse mas, trataba pero no podía y comenzó a tocar zonas prohibidas hasta ese momento, Katara se lo permitía la niña ya estaba entregada y solo besaba mas y mas su cuello, su pecho sus hombros, su boca. Zuko comenzaba a deslizar sus manos por la espalda de la maestra agua, y su boca comenzaba a deslizarse por el cuello mas y mas abajo.

La Maestra ya no daba en si de alegría y satisfacción, ella misma abría paso a las caricias de Zuko, se descubrió los hombros en un movimiento rápido dejando al descubierto gran parte de su anatomía, el príncipe estaba fascinado, seguía besando y mirando cuanto podía sin perder el ritmo. Pero una vez que logró introducir sus manos bajo la yukata de Katara y tocar sus piernas la niña gimió de placer y eso provocó que escucharan ruidos de unas de las habitaciones.

Katara: nos descubrieron!

Zuko espantado trataba de cubrirse y cubrir a la maestra que estaba bajo de él en el piso.

Se escuchó una profunda y cansada voy que solo ordeno: Zuko y Katara a sus habitaciones...- ambos muchachos obedecieron sin remedio –

**Yaaaaaa terminé de nuevo otra parte!!! Espero les haya gustadoooooooooooooooooo a mi me encanto!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Nueva actualización!! Ya vi el ultimo capi de la temporada y me encanto pese a todo, ojjj no quiero decir nada solo quiero terminar esta historia!! Gracias a todas las chikas que siguen leyendo las zutarianas no daremos nuestro brazo a torcer!

**Esta historia m gusta cada vez mas pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar últimos capis!!**

Ya todos los personajes no me pertenecen bla bla 

El Avatar seguía entrenando duramente para lograr controlar el estado Avatar, a pesar de tener el cuerpo de niño de apenas 12 años, su energía era poderosa y el viejo maestro Shinku lo sabía.

Shinku: este niño llegará a ser un gran Avatar...- sin embargo el maestro veía tristemente como el niño tenía una gran pelea en su interior -

Anng estaba en posición de loto experimentando todas las sensaciones de sus anteriores vidas.

Shinku: Joven Anng deja ir tus miedos, libera tu corazón de las ataduras de tu alma, deja salir el conocimiento que encierras...

Anng: como hago eso? Yo trato pero no puedo compenetrarme con mis antepasados...

Shinku: debes liberarte de todo sentimiento humano Anng, naciste para ser un dios entre los mortales...

Anng: como es eso... quiere decir que debo dejar de sentir...

Shinku: solo deja de sentir aquello que te aleja de lo divino, todas las emociones humanas e alejan de ese propósito debes dejarlas ir...

Anng se imaginó de inmediato a Katara, la maestra agua que lo había embrujado con su belleza y calidez, él no podía permitir dejarla ir, no! Eso era imposible lo que sentía lo reconfortaba mucho. _Katara como puedo alejarme de ella, de sus ojos azules de diosa, de la calidez de sus abrazos, sólo si tuviera el valor de decirte lo que siento, de demostrarte lo que hay en mi corazón, pero tú, aun me vez como un niño, pero a pesar de eso, prefiero siempre tenerte a mi lado, aunque sea por amistad, aunque sea por hermandad, necesito tenerte a mi lado, eres lo mas preciado para mi, no soportaría perderte jamás..._

Shinku: debes dejarla, lo sabes! Lo siento joven Avatar pero tanto tú como tus antepasados deben olvidarse de la palabra amor... es triste pero necesario...

Katara estaba despertando cuando la dueña de la cabaña le dejó un jarrón lleno de leche sobre las colchas.

Katara: disculpe, muchas gracias que hora es?... pero un sol, resplandeciente se coló por la ventana y un ruido como de tierra de metió en sus oídos.

Toph: Katara por fin te encuentro!! Gracias a ese viajero con su hijo pude saber donde estabas!

Katara: viajero?...que viajero!!!...- de inmediato un montón de pensamientos comenzaron a rodearla como un torbellino, acaso Zuko la había dejado, acaso las palabras de su tío habían encontrado oídos en el príncipe?, no podía ser, él no!!-

Toph: el hombre viejo me dijo que se llamaba Iroh...

Katara: Zuko!!!...- y rápidamente fue a las habitaciones continuas pero ya no había nadie...

Toph: que te ocurre, mmm. Zuko, ese era el nombre de su hijo!!

Katara: sobrino...

Toph: que?

Katara: no es su hijo es su sobrino...es una historia un poco larga...

Toph: no estas feliz de verme, que te ocurre?

Katara: es una historia larga vámonos te la cuento camino al palacio...

Toph: a veces eres muy complicada katara.

Iroh y Zuko se dirigían a las afueras de la ciudad, ambos habían escapado en la madrugada, no sin antes tomar precauciones para no despertar a las demás personas de la casa. Zuko se fue de mala gana quería llevarse a Katara con él, pero su tío dijo que sería bastante peligroso viajar con ella, y que tarde o temprano ella volvería con el Avatar.

Zuko: ese Avatar siempre en mi camino...- y gruño ruidosamente –

Iroh: sobrino, no te ensañes con el pequeño Avatar él solo está aquí para cumplir su misión y restaurar el equilibrio... además suenas un poco tonto y celoso...jajaja

Zuko rojo de ira se plantó en el camino y vio como su tío se retorcía de la risa, esto aplacó un tanto su ira, a veces su tío parecía un niño, un ridículo niño gordo y bonachón.

Katara y Toph se dirigían al castillo, cuando comenzaron a sentirse fuertes explosiones, Azula había estado aguardando que sus presas salieran, y tal cual pensaba ahí estaban tanto Katara como Toph.

Anng seguía entrenando pero se rehusaba a olvidar a Katara en uno de sus pensamientos vio como la niña era atrapada por un fuego incandescente de color azul. _Azula!!...-_pensó Anng apresurándose sobre Appa mientras el maestro Shinku le decía que no podía parar su entrenamiento!!.

Zuko sintió un fuerte olor a azufre a lo lejos, un par de kilómetros del límite de Bang Sing Se habían recorrido y ya se encontraban a salvo, pero ese olor le perturbó, pues en la ciudad había quedado un apersona muy querida.

Zuko: Tio...

Iroh: Lo se... no lo quería creer, pero Azula piensa quemar la ciudad...

Zuko: Katara...

Iroh: lo comprendo hay que volver...- y ambos se apresuraron a regresar a la amenazada ciudad. –

Katara corría junto a la pequeña Toph que se rehusaba a escapar como una cobarde, la pequeña mostraba toda su destreza ante esas tres jóvenes sedientas de sangre.

Katara: cuidado!!!!...- y una explosión las mandó a las dos lejos –

Azula: te tengo maestra agua!!!...- y Katara se desmayó mientras veía como Azula mandaba a cargar a la inconsciente Toph –

Ambas despertaron al mismo tiempo, encerradas en una jaula de metal, Toph estaba furiosa.

Katara: ya cálmate pronto vendrán por nosotras...

Toph: te refieres a Zokka y a Anng!!

Pero Katara no se refería a ellos, su único deseo oculto era ver de nuevo el rostro del príncipe Zuko, ese joven que la había cautivado, vivir un momento mas en sus labios prohibidos. _Oh dios mio que estas pensando Katara ese hombre no puede ser para ti, porque tuve que amarlo, porque tuve que conocerlo, él es el príncipe del fuego, el hijo del malvado de Ozay yo...yo...debería odiarlo, pero sus ojos son tan cálidos, su corazón esta tan lleno de dolor, me conmovió como al verme llorar sus ojos comenzaron a brillar intensamente, como mi cuerpo se sentía tan cálido y protegido entre sus brazos poderosos, dios ayúdame...ayúdame a no cometer un error.._

Zuko buscaba desesperado a Katara la ciudad estaba en ruinas y la gente corría muerta de mido por todos lados, el fuego lo inundaba todo y su joven maestra agua no aparecía por ningún lado.

Zuko: Katara!!!...

Iroh: Zuko cuidado!!!...- y una ráfaga de viento azul paso rozando su cabeza –

Azula: Zuzu!! Que bueno verte!

Zuko solo gruño de mala gana.

Azula: que haces aquí yo pensé que habías huido...

Zuko: nada que te interese...

Azula: bueno si es así, no te interesará saber que tengo a la amiga del Avatar en mis manos...

Zuko: dime donde la tienes!!! Te lo exijo!!

Azula: tu no tienen poder para exigirme nada bastardo, yo soy una princesa tú no eres mas que un...

Iroh: Azula se mas prudente, estas hablando de tú hermano...- la mirada de Iroh había cambiado a un rojo brilloso, la niña no terminó la frase y solo dijo –

Azula: están camino al reino de fuego, ambas la chica morocha y la niña imprudente... allá padre decidirá que hacer con ellas... jajajaja

Zuko miró a su tío y ambos en una rápida maniobra se alejaron de Azula confundiéndola entre tanto humo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, he vuelto después de unas merecidad vacaciones y me encuentro con bastante mensajes lo que me alegra mucho y por supuesto me da animo para hechar a volar mi imaginacion y entregarlas un nuevo capítulo de el Guru, historia que me gusta y gusta cada vez mas.

Una vez debo recordar que soy primeriza en esto de los fics y claro en este sitio d subida, por lo que si estoy cometiendo algo ilegal o erroneo como lei por ahi, por favor necesito que me lo expliquen mejor, ya que no enendi el mensaje, soy media torpe asi que estoy abierta a recibir mas explicaciones, las que acataré si se diera el caso, siempre soy muy respetuosa con las reglas de los sitios. Pero uno no es perfecto tampoco.

Prosigo con la historia y entrego el 6 capi, espero guste!!

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo

Los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen

Azula recorría los pasajes del castillo de tierra furiosa. - Como se me fueron a escapar...- pensaba cada vez que recordaba la huida magistral de su hermano y tío.

Mei: no te preocupes Azula pronto caeran en nuestras... manos!...- la joven maestra fuego no permitiría que zuko escapase la próxima vez.-

Katara iba furiosa junto a Toph en la jaula preparada exclusivamente para trasportarlas atadas de brazos y pies.

Katara: pensarán que somos animales...

Toph: callate que me estoy concentrando...

katara:¿'?

La maestra tierra podía sentir las moleculas de los elementos con su sentido agudo, podía manifestar deformidad de los elementos que incluso no eran compuestos por tierra pero que poseian rastros de ella.

Anng y Zokka volaban desesperados a Bang Sing Se para encontrarse con la ciudad en llamas y el reinado del fuego de la despiadada princesa.

Zuko: que vamos a hacer tío, debemos descubrir lo que quiere realmente Azula...

Iroh: tranquilo sobrino, la paciencia es una virtud, ademas ahora es mas importante encontrar a Katara no crees?

Zuko se había olvidado por completo de la maestra agua, pero ella ya estaría lejos, necesitaba encontrarla, saber que estaba bien, tenía que salvarla antes de que llegara al reinado del fuego.

Azula paseaba concentrada pensando la forma de convencer a su hermano.

Mei: prometele que será rey...

Azula: no seria tan tonto Zuzu...

Mei: entonces dile que gobernará en Ban Sing Se conmigo a su lado...

Azula se quedó un buen rato quieta: brillante, pero no sabia que aun querías a mi hermano...

Mei: eso no te incumbe princesa...- y la niña dio una media vuelta y se alejó-

Azula: imprudente!... -pero a la vez inteligente, hare lo que dices Mei, pensaba Azula con toda maldad-

Zuko estaba decidido a averiguar la ruta que seguian los captores de Katara para ello se escapó sin su Tío para ver si podía descubrir algo.

Azula estaba saliendo cuando se encontró frente a frente con Zuko, este la observo despreciativo y preparado para el ataque, pero la niña solo sonrió.

Azula: crees que todo se trata de ataques, no, hermano mio, te equivocas he convencido a padre para que te perdone, pero no te dejará volver a menos que atrapes al avatar...

Zuko: el me desterró, me hechó de su lado...

Azula: si eres una desgracia y siempre lo serás pero mi padre ha recapacitado y solo quiere que mates al Avatar, pide que regreses custodiandome y claro comprometido y dispuesto para ocupar el cargo de gobernador de la gran Bang Sing Se.

Zuko: que!

Azula: es tu gra oportunidad traidor... que dices... en este momento puedo vencerte y hacerte mi esclavo...

Zuko: mientes!!

Mei: no es así, en mis manos tengo el edicto real que dice que si te comprometes conmigo y aceptas matar al Avatar podrás volver y gobernar en esta ciudad junto a mi...

Mei tomó por sorpresa a Zuko, hace años que no la veía y no podía confiar en ella, pero el edicto era válido, el recuperaría su gloria, gobernando como un rey. Pero a que precio.

Iroh: no lo hagas sobrino...

Azula: si Zuko!! no lo hagas... vive como un campesino toda tu vida...

Zuko: yo...

Mei: ahora es cuando debes pensar como un maestro fuego...

Iroh: sobrino no!!

Zuko: lo siento... tío... debo hacerlo es mi destino...

Iroh huyo como pudo decepcionado de la respuesta de Zuko, sabía que aún había cosas que el príncipe no podia superar.

Katara y Toph seguían presas, si bien la pequeña logró zafar sus brazos ya estaban dentro de la ciudad y dos poderosos guardias las llevaron a la presencia de Ozay.

Ozay: porque me traen estas campesinas...

Katara y Toph estaban asustadas, ese hombre era inmenso e irradiaba una ferocidad que no veían si quiera en Azula.

Ambas aterrorizadas miraban al demonio personificado.

Katara: asi que este hombre es el papa de Zuko...

Guardia: señor son las cautivas que envió la princesa Azula señor, vienen con esta misiva.

Ozay leyó con mucha atención la información de su hija, de como eran amigas valiosas para el Avatar y como ellas podían usarse como escudos.

Ozay: Azula eres brillante... no como tu lamentable hermano...

Katara: no diga eso de su propia sangre!...- la maestra no pudo contener el rencor que corría por sus venas-

Ozay se le quedó observando un momento, a alguien le recordaba esa niña pero no podía saber a quien especificamente.

El rey del fuego se aproximó a la paralizada Katara

Ozay: como osas alzarme la voz!- y le pegó una solorosa cachetada-

Ambas maestras se quedaron en silencio

Guardia: señor... disculpe...que hacemos con ellas...

Ozay les dio una mirada asesina: a las barracas...

Las niñas fueron encerradas en unos cuartos horribles llenos de desperdicios, ambas no podían contener el asco, y el olor nauseabundo colandose por sus narices.

Zokka no podía creer la destruccion ante sus ojos

Anng: porque! por que tuvimos que dejarla!!...- sus pensamientos clamaban por Katara, quería saber de ella, saber que estaba a salvo, pero algo en su interior le apuraba, le decia que ella lo necesitaba que el peligro la rodeaba por completo-

Zokka: debemos saber que diablos paso...

Iroh: joven Avatar, gracias a dios que te encuentro, tu joven amiga la maestra agua, fue enviada al reino del fuego, con la pequeña maestra tierra...

Zokka: este es nuestro enemigo!!!

Anng: espera!! no!! él es solo trata de ayudarnos, debes mas alla de las apariciencias hacia el corazon!!

Iroh les relató todo lo ocurrido y como Zuko había sido engañado nuevamente por Azula, omitió por cierto lo del romance de su sobrino con la maestra agua, sabía que el Avatar sentía algo mas que amistad por ella y no quería nublar su corazon con dudas que solo podían desconcentrarlo.

Ozay no podía sacarse de la cabeza la cara de Katara, ese rostro lo había visto hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando el solo era un joven...- Kiara?- se dijo para si mismo sorprendido...- No eso es imposible ella esta muerta...yo mismo la mate...- y se fue a sus habitaciones.

Espero les haya gustado espero mas reviews pero seguire escribiendo igualmente!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaaa que bueno me meto y leo mas reviews que felicidad!! Gracias chikas!

always mssb, muchas gracias por tus buenas vibras te juro q me subes mucho el animo con tus notas

Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon jajaja tus dudas!! Se resolverán pronto ya sabrás porque tanto misterio!! Gracia por tus reviews espero te guste esta nueva entrega

Radika Sundari, jejeje veremos quien ayudara a nuestra heroína por mientras a despejar todas las dudas!

Oki los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen

Sokka y Anng junto a Iroh se fueron raudos rumbo al reino de fuego, allí los esperaba la muerte, pero ambos chikos confiaban en la experiencia del anciano, que con su voz pausada y sonrisa serena, escondía aún muchos misterios.

Katara y Toph seguían prisioneras, las chikas estaban aun asustadas por la horrible presencia de Ozay, pero mas las atemorizaba la presencia de guardias mofándose de ellas, esos guardias eran unos hombres despiadados que reían de la desgracia de todos aquellos infortunados que habían caído bajo las garras de Ozay.

Toph: hay que salir de aquí Katara, se hace fundamental que huyamos pronto de este lugar...

Katara: Toph...- Katara solo podía callar cuando veía como las mujeres en la celda continua eran llevadas a la fuerza y devueltas como fantasmas sin fuerza para seguir viviendo –

Toph: Katara... yo no tengo miedo, pero prefiero morir antes de que alguno de ellos me ponga la mano encima...- los ojos de la maestra tierra estaban encendidos pese a su ceguera podía observar cada uno de los movimientos de la celda y sus alrededores –

Katara: tranquila no dejaré que eso pase, jamás lo permitiré...

Ozay seguía obsesionado por Kiara, aquella sacerdotisa, la mujer que con su inteligencia y encanto logró conquistarlo, pensaba que estúpido había sido confiando en esa mujer, ese caballo de troya que le destruyó toda la bondad que aún albergaba su corazón.

Ozay: padre, tenías razón las mujeres son más peligrosas que las espadas...es por eso que mantendré a raya a esa chika maestra agua, antes de que mi primogénito caiga en sus redes...- Ozay pensaba en Zuko solo como una herramienta, realmente el futuro de su hijo mayor no le importaba, con Azula reinaría por siempre, sabía que la niña llevaba su estirpe, esta misma seguridad no se aplicaba a Zuko, su esposa, su bella esposa había resultado una desgracia para él, sus deseos de paz lo enfermaban y sus constantes conversaciones con su hermano mayor lo hacían dudar de su lealtad.

Mei caminaba serenamente sobre la cubierta del enorme barco de hierro de Azula, sus pensamientos jugaban y se revolvían cada vez que el príncipe aparecía en ellos...- que diablos siempre me gustó...- la chika seria y con mirada gélida se torcía de la risa cada vez que recordaba la escena de la fuente cuando eran pequeños, y Zuko por ayudarla había caído encima de ella.

Zuko: en que piensas Mei?...

La chica no notó cuando el príncipe subió a cubierta y se reprochó por ello, no podía perder el control así, y menos frente al que sería su esposo.

Mei: no ocurre nada... – se arregló su ropa y miró con frialdad al apuesto hombre que se encontraba junto a ella –

Zuko: yo... quería preguntarte una cosa... – las mejillas de Zuko comenzaban a enrojecerse peligrosamente-

Mei: dime... (cero expresión)

Zuko: (carraspeó) gr... yo...quería saber si estabas de acuerdo con nuestro compromiso...no quiero que obliguen a nadie a estar a mi lado...

Mei sonrió: por supuesto que nadie me obligó, ser esposa de un rey no es nada vergonzoso al contrario, estoy honrada de que tu padre me haya elegido para ser tu esposa...- con este comentario dio por cerrada la conversación y se dirigió a sus aposentos, dejando a Zuko con un aire de desagrado –

Zokka sólo quería llegar lo antes posible, estaba muriendo de pena, su hermana!! Capturada, que diría su padre!!

Zokka: falta mucho!

Iroh: estamos cerca Anng, dile a tu bisonte que debe descender no queremos llamar su atención...

Anng: a la orden...

Iroh: no te preocupes jovencito, aunque no me creas, tu hermana no esta tan desprotegida como piensas...

Zokka lo miró sin comprender, su cabeza no estaba para nada mas que preocuparse por su hermana y la pequeña Toph en esos momentos.

Katara estaba dormida, el trayecto la había debilitado y no les daba alimento ni agua, Toph se mantenía alerta en todo momento y le daba lástima ver a su amiga acurrucada a su lado.

Toph: Katara despierta se acerca alguien...

Katara se sobresaltó y se puso en guardia.

Guardia: niñas el rey las llama a su presencia...

Ozay estaba sentado en su magnífico trono de oro macizo.

Katara lo miraba desconfiada, y Toph solo podía sentir repulsión ante ese hombre despiadado y sin corazón.

Ozay: así que tú huías con mi hijo no es así...

Para Katara aquella oración le heló el alma, Toph se le quedó viendo asombrada como si de pronto desconociera a la maestra agua.

Katara: a que se refiere...

Ozay: vamos chica, Azula me dijo que estabas con Zuko en Ban Sing Se...

Toph: Zuko?...- ese nombre le recordó al hijo de aquel campesino-

Katara: pero solo fue una coincidencia, su hijo y yo somos enemigos...

Ozay: eso me alegra, no me gustaría que mi hijo aunque se un renegado entable amistad con alguien como tu...

Katara: como se atreve, la tribu agua es mucho mas noble que los mugrosos maestros fuego... – este último comentario sorprendió Ozay, esas palabras eran demasiado osadas para una estúpida niña del agua-

Toph se quedó muda y apretó fuerte la mano de Katara.

Ozay: eres demasiado osada pequeña...- se levantó dispuesta a golpearla pero de un pasó Toph interceptó el golpe, de la confusión el collar de Katara salió disparado golpeando el pecho de Ozay, este lo recogió automáticamente –

Ozay: que diablos es esto?... – lo miró atentamente –

Katara y Toph esta vez estaban quietas como estatuas de mármol

Ozay observó la pieza de orfebrería y por fin recordó. Recordó lo que había tratado de olvidar toda la vida, lo que le nublaba el alma y el corazón. Como había conocido a esa mujer, esa valiente mujer que espiando el reino fuego huía por su vida, dispuesta a todo por ayudar a su pueblo. Esa hermosa mujer de enormes ojos azules que le encandiló el alma. Kiara la mujer de la cual se enamoró con la intensidad de la primera vez, pero que terminó por destruir.

Si, esa bella mujer logró que renegara de su país y de su padre, la salvó de que la capturaran y huyó con ella pero al tiempo después notó cuanto echaba de menos el poder, cuanto necesitaba la gloria, y pese a que le prometió casarse con ella si volvían, aquella maestra agua no pudo luchar con esa ansia de gloria y poder y terminó por abandonarlo.

El joven Ozay sufrió el despecho y la ira, como osaba dejarlo!! Como lo cambiaba por unos mugrosos campesinos, años después volvió a verla, esta vez tenía dos pequeños, dos niños un chiko y una bebe, Aquella vez dio rienda suelta a todos esos años de amarla sin ser correspondido, esa vez acabó con ella para siempre, y eso le endureció el corazón para siempre, aún recuerda los ojos cristalinos rogando, suplicando que no matara a sus hijos, esa orgullosa mujer estaba preparada para la muerte.

Ese collar fue lo último que percibió de ella, ese collar que el mismo le había regalado, que él con sus manos y el fuego control habían forjado para ella. Ese recuerdo que los unió siempre, aún cuando ella se fue, aun cuando él regresó a su patria, ese recuerdo que ahora yacía en sus manos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Estamos comenzando un nuevo capi de este fic, al que le agarre mucho cariñooo de veras, muchos saludos a todas las chikas que gustan de leer esta historia, tratare de hacer un capi con todo mi corazón!!**

**::::::::::::..Los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen::::::::::**

Ozay estaba mudo, porque esa piedra había llegado nuevamente a sus manos, el rostro de una mujer se apareció frente a sus narices, de esa despreciable mujer que lo abandonó, que prefirió la muerte antes de ser una reina. Recordó además el dolor, luego de tantos años reinando como el poder máximo de su pueblo, la única cosa que deseó verdaderamente era poder estrechar entre sus brazos a Kiara, pero no podía su padre lo había obligado a casarse y ese era su deber, cumplir con las expectativas del regente del fuego.

Kiara era tan especial tan pura, pero a la vez, tan malditamente decidida, que no pudo controlarla, solo se le fue de las manos y el odio que le provocó verla casada tiempo después, como si su amor nunca hubiese existido, hizo que odiara y carcomiera su alma en el fango de la oscuridad, ¿tanto daño le causó el solo hecho de verla de otro hombre? La verdad se hallaba oculta en su corazón, pero la rabia y el tiempo no pasan en vano, así que esa vez solo un sentimiento asesinó le gobernó el alma y lo llevó a arrebatar esa vida que tanto había añorado de joven.

La mujer altiva y orgullosa dejaba dos pequeños, un niño y un bebe pero eso a OzAy no le importó solo quería que pagara todo lo que había hecho, todo esos años pensando en ella, todas esas noches odiando a su actual y débil esposa, odiando a sus hijos, odiándolos a todos.

Y ahora ese recuerdo tan significativo volvía a él, justo cuando sus ansias de gloria estaban por concretarse, justo en el momento en que su hijo, su estúpido hijo parecía haberse enamorado de una campesina del agua, eso le lleno la sangre de rabia, esa niña debía ser el bebe que vio en aquella ocasión, esa niña era hija de Kiara, sus ojos, su tez, como no se dio cuenta antes, ella pagaría por el error de su madre, ella sería el pago por la deslealtad de su hijo.

Ozay: era de tu madre cierto?...-sus ojos como serpientes recorrían a Katara que esta vez se hallaba realmente asustada –

Katara: si... porque? ... porque usted la conoce...

Ozay tenía un odio muy profundo por la tribu agua, esa tribu que nunca se había doblegado ante su poder, y ahí estaba la hija de Kiara mirándolo sin temor, con la misma altivez que su madre y el valor de su absurdo padre.

Ozay: Kiara... la recuerdo... yo asesiné a esa mugrosa maestra agua...

Katara se quedó helada, sus oídos estaban absorto en las últimas palabras del cruel emperador que estaba frente suyo.

La pequeña Toph le apretó su mano una vez mas y casi tiene que sostenerla cuando Katara dio signos de que estaba por desmayarse.

Ozay: llévensela y déjenlas sin comer por un tiempo, a ver si así se les quita esa mirada nauseabunda.

Katara creía que estaba en la peor pesadilla jamás concebida, no podía entender el por que estaba viviendo todo eso, por que no podía siquiera reaccionar a esas palabras, su corazón latía rápidamente y sus pensamientos se remontaban solo a una persona, aquella persona que quería olvidar: Zuko.

El príncipe se durmió temprano, ese día su cabeza iba a explotar, su hermana ya le había advertido que llegarían al reino de fuego temprano en la mañana.

Mei sabía que esa noche tendría su oportunidad, pero nadie podía saberlo. Sigilosamente atravesó el umbral del dormitorio de Zuko y le vio apaciblemente dormido, parecía un tigre en reposo, su torso desnudo y blanca piel la hicieron desfallecer, como quería a ese hombre, cuantos años habían pasado deseándolo, queriendo acariciar su piel, queriendo saborear sus labios, pero él se había ido, había abandonado el reino por culpa del estúpido Avatar, de ese niño malcriado que no servía para nada.

Despacio y sin apuro comenzó besando el cuello del hombre que yacía en la cama, este al principio no se despertó pero cuando los besos se dirigieron a su boca y quisieron penetrar esa barrera jamás explorada, el príncipe abrió los ojos, Mei lo empujo con suavidad y quedó encima de él, besándolo cada vez con mas pasión, tocándolo, recorriéndolo con el mayor placer de la tierra.

Zuko, aún novel en estas materias, quiso despegarse de su toque pero la jovencita habilidosa se escurrió entre sus embistes, Mei no era una mujer débil, la habían nombrado una de las guerreras mas poderosas junto con la princesa Azula, y no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. El cuerpo de Zuko, por otro lado, comenzaba a reaccionar ante las caricias de Mei, pese a que Zuko trataba de controlarse, sus hormonas adolescentes lo tenían completamente capturado.

Mei le dijo suavemente en el oído – Hoy serás mio – Zuko sólo la miró con desprecio, y le pidió que se quitara. La chica descubrió parte de sus pechos y siguió besándolo, pero el príncipe sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón, y el rostro de Katara le vino de golpe y porrazo.

_Algo le ocurre a Katara!_

Mei se quedo desparramada por la cama mientras el príncipe a medio vestir corría como loco por el pasillo.

Necesito un barco, un velero, lo que sea, necesito llegar cuanto antes a la nación del fuego...

Katara se había deshecho, por fin la agonía la rodeaba y su alma se había hecho trizas, porque tuvo que ser así... pensaba mientras le retorcían en sus oídos las palabras de Ozay.

Porque tuvo que ser tu padre quien acabara con mi ser mas querido...

_Katara se fuerte por favor, ya vamos por ti..._Anng ya sabía que algo no andaba bien su percepción era aguda y podía oler el sufrimiento de la niña. Apuró el paso y decidió ir a explorar solo el castillo mientras Zokka y Iroh descansaban del viaje.

No te preocupes ya voy por ti amor mio...

Los guardias reían y festejaban dentro de las mazmorras, las niñas asustadas por tal espectáculos se habían quedado en un costado muy juntas, cuando un fuerte golpe las asustó de pronto.

Vamos chicas no quieren divertirnos un rato...

Katara al ver el peligro en los ojos del hombre se apresuró a cubrir a Top quien aún no se percataba de las intenciones sucias de los carceleros.

Unos de los guardias se acercó y de una cachetada separó a ambas muchachas.

_Katara!!!_

_Top!!!_

Tranquila todo estará bien...

La niña ciega sólo estaba preocupada por el golpe de su amiga, mientras tanteando la tierra logró percibir algo de su elemento.

Tomen infelices...

y cinco proyectiles se hundieron el cuerpo del guardia.

Un grito ensordecedor inundó la cárcel

_Que sucede aquí!!!_

Un guardia mas experimentado y corpulento había hecho ingreso en la prisión, se notaba al verlo que era de un rango mas elevado.

No las toquen bestias, estas son prisioneras de Azula, si se mueren antes de que ella llegue será su fin...

Los guardias obedecieron automáticamente.

_Tráeme a la maestra agua, el rey quiere conversar con ella en privado..._ y los guardias cruzaron fugaces miradas entre si.

Katara estaba desesperada no podía dejar así sola a Top con toas esas bestias, el guardia de mas alto rango la miró y le dijo al oído: _no te preocupes por ella yo la voy a vigilar personalmente, preocúpate por lo que te va a pasar..._

Ozay estaba en sus habitaciones, por largo rato había meditado lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no podía creer que su único hijo se había enamorado de la descendencia de Kiara, imposible pensaba, mientras una voz aguda le repetía con sorna: el ni siquiera es tu hijo... si porque el gran secreto tras el odio del emperador era que su descendiente, el hombre que seria el futuro rey, no era su hijo, sabía de antemano que su mujer, la reina del reino de fuego estaba profundamente enamorada de sus hermano mayor.

Iroh...tu debiste ser rey...

Las pupilas dilatadas de Ozay recorrieron todo el camino de traiciones que tuvo que ejecutar para finalmente sentarse en la silla del emperador, pero no fue tan difícil el tonto de su hermano estaba tan depromido por la muerte de su primogénito que no fue capaz de luchar contra él.

Si él supiera que Zuko es su hijo...

La mirada felina de Ozay se dirigió con rapidez a la puerta... ahí parada y pálida se encontraba la pobre Katara.


	9. Chapter 9

Con este chapter por fin me acerco al final, gracias a todas las personas que esperaron con mucha paciencia esta historia, me dio mucho gusto hacerla.

Penúltimo capítulo!

Gracias chikas por su apoyo y ánimo con sus escritos también he visto muchas historias excelents!!!

En este chapter me gustó animar la escena con pedacitos de música. OLO

:: los personajes de avatar no me pertenecen::

_No seas tan cruel... no busques mas pretextos..._

_No seas tan cruel... Siempre seremos..._

_Prófugos..._

_(Soda Estereo)_

Katara sólo observaba el dorado de sus ojos, sin comprender porque había llegado hasta el límite. Su corazón se le salía del pecho, pero el calor de sus mejillas y de su cuerpo le hacían mantener centrada su mente. Ozay yacía en el suelo y Zuko se hallaba junto a ella.

Sus fuertes brazos rodeándola, sus ojos clavados en el celeste de su alma, ese hombre había arriesgado su vida y ella no salía de su asombro.

_Porque..._

_Porque lo hiciste..._

El joven se separó un poco de ella, el oxígeno le faltaba, acaba de vencer a su padre, el dios del fuego, el hombre que lo desterró, que lo humilló pero que nunca dejó de respetar hasta aquel minuto.

Si porque nunca imaginó lo bajo que caería el despiadado de Ozay, nunca dimensionó lo cruel que sería. El último vestigio de cariño, la última gota de compasión por él, se murió cuando lo vio tocar a Katara. De inmediato su sangre hirvió como lava y se transformó en una tormenta difícil de contener, sus pupilas dilatadas y rojas expulsaron todo el poder que mantenía dormido en su ser.

_Quien me iba a decir..._

_que serías la lluvia y yo la tempestad..._

_Quien me iba a decir..._

_Que serías la cura de mi enfermedad..._

_(David Bisbal)_

La niña seguía sin reaccionar y el príncipe estaba preocupado, acaso no había llegado a tiempo, acaso ya la había lastimado, quizás en otra ocasión, quizás no cumplió su promesa de protegerla.

Pero que decía, si él la había traicionado cruelmente para preferir el pacto con su hermana...

Perdóname Katara...

Las lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse.

El alma de la niña comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

_Zuko..._

_Porque..._

Su nombre había sido pronunciado, los labios de carmín habían pronunciado su nombre, ahora podría morir en paz.

La niña tímidamente posó sus brazos alrededor del joven.

_Arigato..._

El joven la apretó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Te amo...

Aquellas palabras se derramaban como miel en los oídos de la campesina, su príncipe había llegado, el hombre que amaba la había rescatado.

Zuko...

Dos almas unidas trágicamente por el destino, jamás podrían ser felices, estaban condenados por naciones en guerra, separados por una fuerza que ni ellos mismos comprendían.

Abandonemos todo y vámonos...juntos...

Katara estaba ansiosa, la experiencia vivida momentos atrás la tenía aun nerviosa y asustada, Ozay estuvo a punto de violarla y creía que el mundo se terminaba para ella, y de pronto todo fue tan rápido, Zuko atacando y ahora le proponía irse con él. Abandonarlo todo y huir.

Ambos cuerpos estaban unidos. Unidos hasta la muerte.

Pero la niña no lograba salir de su responsabilidad, recuperar la paz, vencer a la nación del fuego y lograr que Anng se transformara en el nuevo Avatar.

El príncipe fugitivo al ver la triste mirada en la niña la soltó, tenía razón, ya era hora de actuar como lo que era, el heredero al trono.

Esta bien Katara, juntos venceremos, seré el rey de la nación del fuego, el heredero de este reino que con sudor y esfuerzo lograré cambiar...

_Tu no eres heredero de nada...estúpido..._

_Ni siquiera eres mi hijo..._

En ese minuto Anng hacía su aparición en el castillo, al ver a Katara entre Zuko y Iroh se fue de inmediato a su lado, la niña lo observó con mucha alegría, mientras ambos venían como el mundo perfecto de Zuko se iba derrumbando ante sus ojos.

_Que dices...???_

_No eres mi hijo... perdedor..._

Iroh se había dado cuenta de la intención de Anng de avanzar de noche hacia el castillo, lo siguió sigilosamente para que no notara su presencia. Al llegar al castillos sintió los embates de una fiera pelea y se acercó mas al pequeño avatar nervioso por lo que podía ver, era una batalla en dos fuerzas que él desconocía.

Que dices... yo soy tu hijo...

Iroh había logrado llegar a las habitaciones de Ozay justo cuando de la boca de su propio hermano había salido dicha máxima, perplejo y creyendo qe era otra treta para engañar a Zuko se dispuso a intervenir en aquel parlamento, pero de nuevo retumbó la voz de Ozay en las habitaciones.

Si... tu madre me engañó vilmente... todos esos años...hasta que por fin me lo confesó...

_Padre..._

_Iroh... ese niño no es tuyo sino de tu hermano..._

Katara se llevó las manos a la boca y Anng estaba impactado con tamaña noticia, el príncipe ahora lánguido y sin energías solo atinaba a observar a aquel hombre que estaba en frente, sin entender lo que decía...

Iroh... mi buen hermano me engañó en mis propias narices...

Iroh se quedó inmóvil no podía tragar toda esa palabrería y se las tomó con calma, mucho le decía que podía ser víctima de otra manipulación de Ozay, pero pensándolo bien, nunca supo porque su hermano tomó la decisión de desterrar a su esposa ni porqué parecía odiar tanto a Zuko.

Otro dato interesante es que sí había tenido un romance con esa mujer, y que se terminó casi junto con el embarazo de esta. Pero no podría estar seguro.

Mi tío Iroh es mi padre...

Si... Ahora entenderás porque deseo que tu hermana herede mi poder, y porque espero que jamás subas al trono...

Iroh comenzó a atar cabos y decidió intervenir, su hermano era poderoso y zuko jamás podría con él, veía como los guardias del palacio comenzaban a reunirse peligrosamente por el ruido que se había ocasionado.

Una bomba de humo fue lanzada y unos fuertes brazos tomaron a Zuko y se lo llevaron de ahí, Anng se encargo de sacar de a Katara y Zokka, quien a esas alturas y se había despertado y fue igual a palacio había descubierto las mazmorras y procedía a sacar a una enojada Toph del palacio.

Adelanto de la próxima entrega...

Un grito ensordecedor reinó por unos instantes en el espeso bosque que gobernaba la nación de fuego.

Katara trataba de calmar a Zuko, pero el joven estaba por perder el control.

Sus poderes de maestro fuego se iban incrementando a medida que crecía su odio.

Zukko no me dejes...

La niña corría para alcanzar al príncipe

Nunca seré rey, todos estos años perdidos... toda la vergüenza que sufrí...

El poder no importa Zukko solo importa la felicidad y el querer que nuestras personas queridas esten a salvo.

_Tú no me hables..._

_Zuko..._

_No fuiste capaz de proteger a mi madre..._

_Tu madre... esta viva hijo mío..._


	10. Chapter 10

Sigo mi historiaaa waa muchas gracias por los reviews me han fascinado gracias a todas las chicas que hacen posible esto y por supuesto a la esperanza de un KATARA en el futuro de Avatar!!.

Esta historia se basa en lo que creo y pienso, y claro parte imaginación y parte realidad.

:: Los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen::

La explosión terminó por detonar todas las alarmas del castillo, todos escaparon pero lograron reunirse en el punto señalado con anterioridad, ahí incrédulo el hermano mayor de Katara vio como el príncipe traidor venía con el grupo, cosa que no le cayó en gracia.

_Que diablos..._

El príncipe confundido y triste caminaba con lentitud, sus ideas explotaban como bombas en su cabeza y el sólo hecho de mirar a su tío le provocaba un pesar en su alma. Katara iba a su lado con su mano bien unida a la de él, pero Zuko estaba helado y no respondía al calor que ella quería brindarle. Dios como amaba a ese hombre, nunca pensó que lo llegara a querer tanto, jamás... desde la primera vez que lo vió todo orgulloso y violento, o cuando se encontraban en diversas situaciones, algo parecía no estar bien, algo le decía que pese a la maldad que mostraba algo no encaja en el modelo de enemigo. Y conforme fue pasando el tiempo se dio cuenta de que era ese algo que la molestaba, el orgullo y la hidalguía de Zuko iban acompañados de un gran valor y respeto en batalla.

El se había convertido en el espíritu azul, el hombre que salvó a Anng de una muerte segura, no podía entender en ese entonces, lo que guardaba el corazón de su enemigo, la amarga experiencia de perder a su madre siendo aún un niño, o el hecho de haber sido rechazado por su padre desde siempre.

Recién ahora cuando lo observaba con sus enormes ojos claros podía notar que el ser a su lado era realmente Zuko, príncipe, Zuko Hijo, Zuko Amante, todos ellos se volvían uno, podía comprender porque era como era, pudo saber con certeza que pese a todo lo vivido ella siempre estaría a su lado.

_Zuko... mi Zuko..._

Las orbes de un niño estaban preocupadas, sabía que el día del eclipse se acercaba y tendría que hacerse mas fuerte rápidamente, el poder del señor del fuego era inmenso, pero ahora que poseía la experiencia del dragón de fuego, podría recibir la enseñanza que tanto buscaba.

Katara... mi Katara 

Estaba tan feliz de tenerla de vuelta, de poder estar nuevamente a su lado compartiendo el mismo oxígeno, compartiendo palabras, compartiendo la vida, pero su felicidad se había estado apagando hace un tiempo atrás, sabía que el amor estaba prohibido, sabía que no podría ganar si no se despedía de la niña, solo que su corazón, aún inocente e infantil, buscaba desesperado alguna posibilidad de romper con ese precepto.

De pronto observó con cuidado a la niña, una nube de tormenta crujió en el cielo, el pequeño Anng vio como su amiga entrecruzaba manos con el príncipe, sus ojos, dos gotas de agua clara, de hallaban fijos en los de Zuko, mientras un sonroso pálido aparecía en sus mejillas.

_Que hace él aquí..._

_Zokka se había adelantado enojadísimo._

_El se quedará con nosotros hermano... _

_Katara se separó de Zuko y encaró al furibundo Zokka_

_El traidor jamás se quedará...Anng que dices al respecto..._

Anng se había quedado inmóvil con la escena mientras miles de imágenes comenzaban a minar en su cerebro, todas esas veces que vio a Katara y a Zuko, todo lo que ellos vivieron supuestamente, el no lo sabía, el no sabia, esa era el problema, porque ahora ellos se mostraban tan unidos, que había pasado entre ellos.

_Porqué Zuko regresó al palacio..._

_Porqué salvo a Katara..._

Anng responde que te ocurre?... preguntó Katara

Anng se dio cuenta de que todos le observaban pero el dolor comenzaba a crecer en su pecho y si bien se negaba a ver a realidad, los ojos de determinación de Katara le herían mas que las dagas del señor del fuego.

_Zuko..._

_Ella estaba enamorada de Zuko..._

Iroh se dio cuenta de que algo en el interior del jovencito no andaba bien, y pidió amablemente que los dejaran un momento. Anng solo huyó rápidamente hacia el bosque, todos se quedaron perplejos pero Iroh les pidió que esperasen que Anng regresaría sólo necesitaba tiempo.

El problema quedó zanjado, gracias a la pequeña Toph quien en un movimiento felino atrapó a Zokka y le pidió amablemente que dejara al príncipe quedarse, pues había sido él, el salvador de su hermana.

Zukko se alejó un poco del resto, sus ojos aún no olvidaban la expresión de su padre, de su supuesto padre, diciendo gusano, diciéndole que no valía nada, que no era heredero de nada. Un fracaso, siempre fue un fracaso.

_Zuko... háblame por favor... no te encierres..._

Zuko levantó la mirada, allí junto a él, la maestra agua mas linda que había visto se encontraba a su lado, sus ojos brillaron cuando vieron el preocupado rostro de la niña, recordó el ceño fruncido cada vez que se veían en batallas, cuando eran enemigos, sus gritos y ofensas, y luego recordó la cueva, aquella vez cuando escuchó sobre la madre de la maestra agua, cuando la escuchó llorar por primera vez, cuando su corazón le cuestionó por segunda vez que lo correcto era detenerse.

_Katara... lo siento..._

Las manos del joven se fueron directo a su cara y lagrimas comenzaron a caer. Katara lo abrazó muy fuerte.

_Jamás te dejaré, aunque el destino no separe una y otra vez jamás dejaré de buscar..._

Zuko se separó sólo para ver su rostro moreno y mientras la miraba su alma comenzaba a arder como fuego. Como podría ella entenderlo, ella no sabia por lo que él estaba pasando, todo sus sueños y esperanzas se habían perdido miserablemente, todo lo que creyó era una mentira, el coraje y la rabia comenzaban a germinar en un corazón con demasiadas cicatrices.

_Katara... yo..._

_No!... no me alejes de nuevo de tu lado, no lo permitiré, no te dejaré me entiendes!!_

Una lucha sangrienta se habría paso en el interior del hombre, su amor o su odio, quien podría ganar la batalla en su interior. Sus brazos fuertes apretaron a Katara contra si.

_No me dejes nunca... te amo... pero ahora hay algo que debo hacer..._

_Zuko yo..._

Y un beso selló sus labios, Zuko la beso con amor, con pasión contenida por todo el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos, la besó en profundidad, acariciando cada uno de sus cabellos cada pedazo de su piel bronceada, cada celular de sus labios, sus bocas unidas y libres daban rienda suelta a todo lo que sentían.

Un jovencito se hallaba en ese minuto viendo todo lo que ocurría.

Un joven que aún se debatía entre la adolescencia y la niñez, que aprendió en esos minutos lo doloroso que resultaba el amor, y que entendió por fin su misión.

La misión del Avatar era...

_El sacrificio..._

Una mano se posó en el hombro del joven Anng, una mano fuerte y decidida, una mano poderosa pero cálida, ahí junto a él, se encontraba el legítimo rey del fuego. El dragón y unos de los soldados mas experimentados de la nación del fuego: Iroh, el padre de Zuko.

_Vamos muchacho tenemos que entrenarte... _

Los jóvenes que no se sabían espiados, comenzaron a entrar en calor. Los chicos emocionados por este nuevo reencuentro no pensaban mas alla que en la felicidad proporcionada por estar el uno cerca del otro, se fueron inclinando hasta quedan casi en el suelo, allí el príncipe...

:::Warning Lemon:::

Poco a poco comenzaba a acariciar a Katara, a la niña le faltaba el aire pero no quería parar, no quería detenerse, quería que Zuko la besara por siempre, allí en medio del bosque, allí donde ambos eran completamente libres y empezaban a dar rienda suelta a su amor.

Las manos del príncipe, torpes comenzaron a deslizarse por la piernas de Katara, la niña sólo detuvo su beso cuando notó como el príncipe comenzaba a subir a zonas prohibidas hasta ese momento. Zuko notó su preocupación y se detuvo.

_No te haría jamás daño..._

Luego la niña le sonrió.

_Confío en ti Zuko..._

El príncipe volvió a besarla pero esta vez en la frente, luego bajó a sus mejillas y continuó en el cuello, ella ágilmente iba despojándolo de su armadura, mientras el muchacho continuaba besándola con locura. Sus besos y caricias se toparon con la blusa azul clara de Katara, la cual la misma niña se quitó, para asombro del príncipe, solo ahí cayó en cuenta que él tenía el torso desnudo.

Hasta ese momento jamás pensó llegar tan lejos, él jamás había hecho "eso" con nadie y no sabía muy bien como reaccionar, sabía además que para la niña también sería su primera vez y no quería asustarla.

Se dejó llevar, pensó en las palabras de su tío, no hay escuela que te enseñe como hacerlo mejor o peor, sólo debes guiarte por tu corazón, y eso era precisamente era lo que estaba haciendo el príncipe, guiándose a ciegas por un corazón que estaba a punto de estallar.

Sus besos, cada vez mas calientes, comenzaron a rodar por los pechos, ahora descubiertos de Katara, cada vez que su lengua tenía un contacto con la piel de la niña, ésta lanzaba un gemido de placer. Sus piernas ahora arqueadas y alrededor de las caderas de Zuko, poco a poco comenzaban a apretar las caderas del príncipe con cada descarga de electricidad y placer que le provocaba el joven.

_Zuko... detente..._

El hombre se abría paso a través del joven, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar los muslos de la niñas y a despojarla de la única prenda que la separaba por completo de ella. La niña sentía como la lucha entre la joven y la mujer estaba desatándose, pero su seguridad y deseo de ser poseída por aquel que la amaba era mas grande que todo.

La niña comenzó a gemir cada vez mas fuerte, Zuko decidió desesperarla un poco mas y sus brazos subieron nuevamente a la espalda desnuda de su amante. La niña acariciaba la espalda de Zuko, llena de cicatrices de batallas, pero aún así era fuerte y resplandecía con el color de la luna. Zuko mordisqueaba cada parte de su cuello mientras la niña notaba como la entrepierna del príncipe comenzaba a abultarse, con algo de temor y ansiedad puso sus manos en el torso del príncipe, como si así pusiese una barrera entre ambos.

_Katara... que pasa..._

La niña perpleja no sabía que contestar... con ardor en sus mejillas solo musitó...

_Me quieres?..._

Zuko la miró en la profundidad de la noche y le susurró a su oído...

Eres la cosa mas linda que me ha pasado en toda mi vida... siempre te querré... y jamás podré olvidarte...

De esta forma la niña volvió a abrazarlo y dejó que él quitase la última prenda que le quedaba. Ambos cuerpos estaban temblando, el momento cúlmine había llegado. Ella se entregaría a él por primera vez, sería la mujer del señor de fuego.

Poco a poco y con calma Zuko comenzó a penetrarla, la emoción era tanta y el deseo tan ahogador que apenas podía retener las ganas de desgarrarla con su pasión, la niña rodeada de besos de su amado ya no tenía mas miedo, sus piernas se hallaban tensas pero su corazón estaba feliz y dichoso.

Con un movimiento un poco mas fuerte que el anterior, Katara se hizo mujer, y Zuko conoció el placer de estar con el ser amado, de ser uno y de compartir su alma y corazón.

Estaba consumado, su amor estaba unido para siempre.

Zokka comenzó a desesperarse, Katara no aparecía, Anng tampoco y lo que mas le desagradaba era que Zuko tampoco asomaba nariz.

La pequeña Toph se divertía con todo el alboroto que armaba Zokka

_Tranquilízate ella ya no es una niña..._

_Como que no es una niña... miles de idea comenzaban a expandirse en su cerebro._

No me refiero a eso estúpido... ella ya es una maestra agua muy fuerte...

Lo se...pero sigue siendo mi hermana pequeña...

Anng se hallaba entrenando con Iroh cuando vio con un inmensa llama cruzaba entre los árboles y de dirigía directo a Iroh, éste la esquivó sin problemas, ambos miraron sorprendidos de donde provenía tal poder.

_Zuko..._

El príncipe se hallaba en frente de ambos, con una mirada dura y el rostro de un hombre que no se iría de allí sin respuestas.

_Tío, tenemos una conversación pendiente._

_Anng déjanos solos por favor..._

El príncipe con un movimiento tosco se sentó en un árbol que yacía en el suelo. Su tío hizo una fogata y comenzó a calentar te.

Que deseas de mi...

_La verdad..._

_Yo no la se... me sorprendí tanto como tú con las palabras de tu padre..._

_Cállate!! Ese hombre no es mi padre!!_

_Zuko eso aún no lo sabes!! No puedes asegurarlo._

_Tú y mi madre...estaban juntos..._

_Si... pero sólo hasta cuando se supo que venías en camino, luego yo me fui a la guerra y lo nuestro se acabó. Ella se casó con tu padre hijo, ella eligió a Ozay. Aunque yo fui un cobarde, sabía que mi matrimonio estaba destruido, sabía que amaba a tu madre y aún así la deje ir..._

_Porque dejaste que la mataran si la amabas tanto.. como pudiste permitirlo._

_Yo..._

_Maldición!!! Por qué!!! _

De pronto Zuko comenzó a perder el control, el fuego que estaba encerrado en su ser comenzó a ser liberado, ese día había vivido tantas emociones juntos, que su cabeza no pudo aguantarlo, su desequilibrio preocupaba a su tío quien quiso detenerlo.

Suéltame!!! Tú no eres nada para mi!!! Nada!!! No significas nada!!! Te odio!!! 

_Nunca seré rey, todos estos años perdidos...toda la vergüenza que sufrí..._

_El poder no importa Zuko, solo importa la felicidad y el querer que nuestras personas queridas estén a salvo..._

_Tu no fuiste capaz de proteger a mi madre.._

Es hora que lo sepa.

_Zuko..._

Tu madre está viva...

Katara lo había seguido sigilosamente, una vez que se separaron en el claro ella le prometió volver al campamento, pero algo le decía que no debía separarse de él.

Que dices!!

Zuko ya no podía mas, estaba destrozado, su cuerpo se rehusaba a seguir sus órdenes y su mente confundida y acalorada no sabía que mas pensar.

Espera hijo mío...tranquilízate...Ozay creyó que lo mejor era ocultarlo...

Ocultarlo...? dices... ocultar que ella me abandonó!

No fue así Zuko no saques conclusiones apresuradas.

Continuará...

Ya chicas espero reviews mensajes y animo! Para el próximo mas acción.


	11. Chapter 11

Estoy de vuelta! Me alegra mucho que me hayan escrito!!

Esta historia me esta ayudando para sobrellevar los nuevos capítulos de Avatar que se avecinan si chicas el 21 de septiembre o 23 pero en el mes de septiembre al fin!!, además de que ahora volví a tener cable y cuento con Nick y los capis de Avatar, wow!! En español, aunque en ingles tampoco están nada de mal.

Jajajaja espero que les guste este capi! Muchos saludos. Katara forever!!

::Los personajes de AVATAR no me pertenecen::

_Zuko espera!!_

Katara lo llamaba desesperada, el príncipe se iba alejando cada vez mas de su lado, Iroh sólo se quedó observando el espectáculo mientras la maestra agua trataba de alcanzarlo.

Por qué huyes... porqué te alejas de mi...yo te quiero y juré seguir a tu lado por siempre...

Al ver que pese a sus súplicas el porfiado muchacho seguía adelante, a Katara le bajó todo su mal humor.

maldito chico mimado!!

Zuko paró en secó y se volteó

Sólo eres un adolescente mimado y tonto, te preocupas por perder tu reino cuando hace unos minutos atrás me jurabas proteger y cuidar para siempre!! Y no es que yo necesite cuidados soy autosuficiente y lo sabes pero me preocupo por ti niño!!

A quien diablos le dices niño!!

Las palabras, mas bien gritos, de parte de la maestra agua tranquilizaban al dragón del oeste, sabía que su sobrino se había hecho de un fuerte lazo con esa niña, y creía firmemente que el amor curaría el alma herida de Zuko.

Campesina tonta! No te permito que me levantes la voz de esa manera...

Zuko se había tranquilizado y le hablaba claramente en broma, la maestra agua sonrió recordando todas las veces que Zuko la increpaba de igual manera. El muchacho se acercó y la besó en los labios. Era irresistible como la chica que tanto lo había provocado en el pasado pudiera calmarlo de esa manera, y lo mas cómico es que lo tranquilizaba a base de puros gritos y malos comentarios.

Cof Cof Cof...

Ambos chicos voltearon para ver a Tío Iroh bastante incomodado por el nivel de intimidad que habían alcanzado esos dos (no sabía bien hasta que punto pero su sabiduría le apuntaba de una forma bastante acertada).

Lo siento tío me deje llevar...

Katara lo miró ofuscada y se retiró al campamento.

Sobrino el amor es bello pero hay que cuidarlo y respetarlo...

Una pícara risilla se escapó de la boca del anciano, cosa que hizo enrojecer a Zuko hasta las orejas.

Es un poco tarde para tu sermón Tío...

Que tan tarde Zuko...

El semblante de su tío se volvió algo sombrío, sería un desastre que Zuko volviera a la nación del fuego emparejado con una mujer de la tribu agua, si bien el respetaba todas las naciones, no quería que se repitiera el triste espectáculo que había protagonizado Ozay en el pasado.

Pobre Muchacha...pensaba Iroh mientras sus recuerdos se trasladaban al pasado, aquella mujer Kiara había sufrido mucho por culpa de su hermano y sabía que para reinar la nación del fuego era requisito contraer matrimonio con mujer perteneciente a la nación.

El color rojo de la cara de Zuko mutaba peligrosamente a color granate.

Bastante tarde...

Oh ya veo...entonces como hombre que ya eres debes pagar las consecuencias de tus actos príncipe... asumir con tu obligación...

Zuko estaba aún enojado con su tío, le molestaba que le escondiera tantas cosas pero ahora estaba aún mas perplejo con lo que acaba de decir el viejo dragón.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Anng volvió también al campamento, al verlo Zokka le recriminó porque no estaba con Katara, donde estaba su hermanita y porque él no sabía nada y no tenía idea de lo que habían pasado siendo prisioneras de la nación del fuego.

_Eso no es cierto Zokka... ya te lo he contado todo..._

_No te pregunte Toph... además donde está ese príncipe??_

Toph lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y se fijó que el avatar estaba muy silencioso, había perdido la chispa en sus ojos y eso la entristeció.

_Contéstame Anng!!_

_Ahh ehh... lo siento... que me decías?_

Vuelve a la tierra, necesito saber donde esta Katara...

Ya cállate Zokka aquí estoy, y deja de molestar a Anng, ya ha tenido bastante...

Zokka observó detenidamente a su hermana, algo no cuadraba en ella, no sabía bien que era, o como explicarlo, pero la muchacha que estaba frente a él no era la que vio hace meses atrás.

Que pasa Katara, te sientes bien, yo solo quería saber como estabas después de que volviste de prisión...

No me ocurre nada, solo estoy preocupada un poco, nada mas...

Es Zuko?

Con un hilo de voz Anng dejó escapar estas palabras.

Ahh... a Katara se le heló la sangre, era posible que Anng los hubiera visto, no eso sería terrible, pensó la maestra agua mientras su corazón se aceleraba peligrosamente.

Que pasa Katara... que tienes que ver tu con ese maestro fuego...

Zokka no te metas... La voz de Toph sonó como un reproche y una orden.

Ella no tiene porque darte explicaciones...

Detrás de la sombra de unos árboles apareció Zuko y su tío, ambos tenían semblantes bastante serios, los jóvenes los observaron un tiempo, pero Zokka no pudo contener por mucho tiempo la ira, estaba a punto de explotar, sin embargo Anng previniendo el enfado del guerrero le tomó su brazo y le susurró que no era el momento.

Katara se acercó a Zuko pero este no cambió el semblante pesado que traía, Toph se acercó a ella y le pidió que le acompañara a buscar agua, Katara sólo asintió.

Toph iba delante percibiendo el sonido del agua, mientras tanto la maestra agua estaba concentrada pensando en la reacción del joven príncipe.

Katara...yo quiero conversar contigo...

Dime...

Se que estas con Zuko, y se además que su relación es un poco mas intensa de lo que quizás tu misma planificaste...

Yo...Los colores se le subieron al rostro de la morena, mientras sus amiga se recostaba en el húmedo pasto a un lado de la fuente de agua que habían encontrado.

No tienes que darme explicaciones pero debes decirles... lo que sientes y lo que tienes con Zuko, sabes Anng , él se ve que está sufriendo mucho te quiere mucho, quizás mas de lo que tú misma crees saber...

Katara tenía ganas de llorar estaba viviendo tantas cosas, no podía controlarse, no estaba preparada para esa batalla interna que había en su corazón, era una maestra agua, y se había dejado querer por un maestro fuego, dios! Que diría su padre cuando supiese, y que diría su hermano. – Estoy enamorada de Zuko...- esas palabras le quemaban el alma y no podía aguantar mas, sin embargo, Toph tenía razón, tenía que decirles, no podría ocultarlo por mas tiempo.

Lo se...

No estoy aquí para presionarte, pero... Katara es Zuko, no se como pasó ni cuando comenzó, pero él es el príncipe del fuego, yo se que ahora ha cambiado y que puede que sus objetivos no estén cercanos a los del pasado, quizás... pero es sólo una posibilidad pueda ser una buena persona, pero el sigue siendo lo que es... lo seguirá siendo en el futuro, es algo que no puedes cambiar...

Pensamiento de Katara: Toph tiene mucha sabiduría a pesar de ser una niña tan joven, se que he actuado sin pensar, dios me entregué a él, y aún no puedo asimilarlo bien, soy su mujer, pero... es realmente lo que quiero?

Zukko... porque me tenía que fijar en alguien como él...

Toph soltó una risita y Katara se le quedó viendo extrañada.

Bueno... no es tan difícil tampoco amiga...

_A que te refieres Toph..._

_A que bueno...veamos...(su cara empezaba a enrojecer) veámosle objetivamente Katara... el sobrino del señor Iroh es un muchacho muy guapo y muy fuerte... aparte tiene una forma insolente de ser bastante atractiva...y... bueno se nota que es muy experimentado en ciertas materias..._

Katara se le quedó viendo roja como tomate, mientras la chica mojaba su rostro con el agua fresca de la fuente.

Esta niña es mas madura de lo que pensé...

_Dijiste algo?..._ le inquirió Toph

No nada...

Las divagaciones de la maestra se hallaban en descubrir como Toph sabía tanto de su relación con Zuko, mientras mas trataba de hallar una respuesta mas se enredaba su cabeza.

Toph al ver el rostro confundido de Katara adivinó su pensamiento y le contestó.

Vibraciones Terrenas... puedo sentir cualquier tipo de vibración en la tierra...y soy capaz de distinguir muchas...y a largas distancias...

Una gotita apareció en el rostro de Katara, esa niña sí que escondía cosas.

Vamos, los chicos nos extrañarán si nos retrasamos... por favor piensa en lo que te dije...

En el campamento Zokka estaba como una tumba mientras Iroh y Anng bebían te, Zuko se hallaba mirando hacia otro lado y sumido en sus pensamientos, la conversación con Iroh le había dejado inquieto y ahora un nuevo panorama luchaba por salir, tenía que aclarar que era lo que sentía realmente y como lo enfrentaría.

_Anng mañana continuaremos tus entrenamientos... sólo tenemos un par de días antes del eclipse..._

Hi... pondré todo mi esfuerzo...

Me alegro, tú también Zuko, si quieres vencer a tu padre tienes que controlar el rayo azul...

Continuaráaaa...

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!!! En el próximo capi prometo batalla y decisiones, el penúltimo capítulo sería el que viene!! Por fin la gran batalla del avatar, triunfara el bien o el mal?

Dejen mas reviews!!


	12. Chapter 12

Ohhhhh el ultimo capi ve la luz al final, yo un poco apenada pues me vi el trailer del Libro Fuego y este será la última sesión de Avatar, yo quería un libro Aire!! Y claro la decepción de ver a SPOILER GIGANTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por favor no leas si eres una Zutariana como yooo, sufrirás aunque la esperanza jamás se perderá. Zuko en una imagen s ebesa con Mei! Puja.

Continuo mi fics y prometo que vendrán mas POV de Zutaraa no me importa lo que ocurra en el libro del fuego, Zutara Forever!!!!!!

::: Los personajes de Avatar no me pertenecen:::

Anng entrenaba duramente, Iroh era un excelente maestro y muy sabio, el dragón del Oeste gozaba enseñándole al pequeño Avatar como controlar un elemento que adoraba. El pequeño niño trataba de concentrarse y poner su corazón en cada práctica, pero su corazón estaba muy dolido ver como los azules ojos de Katara se cruzaban fugazmente con los de Zuko, lo hería bastante y el viejo dragón se daba cuenta de todo.

_Pequeño Avatar te cuento un secreto..._

_Dígame señor..._

Hay un dicho por ahí que dice que una batalla no se pierde hasta el final, puedes perder una batalla hoy pero existe la posibilidad de que por eso ganes la guerra.

Anng se quedó pensado en el consejo y no podía aplicarlo a su situación actual, lentamente sonrió sin mucha emoción.

_Se nota que quieres mucha a esa niña maestra del agua..._

Un rubor acaramelado apareció en su mejilla.

Tranquilo mi sobrino aunque él no lo desee tendrá que tomar una dura decisión al respecto.

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Por otro lado, Zokka se encontraba muy incómodo con el príncipe ahí, había algo que no le gustaba nada y era casi como de piel. Katara trataba de calmarlo pero cada vez que Zuko habría la boca Zokka trataba de desautorizarlo y buscar pelea.

_Ya basta Zokka escucha lo que tengo que decir..._

_Katara no se porque lo defiendes tanto, ya me está pareciendo bastante sospechoso..._

La niña perdía la paciencia y se iba rápidamente roja de la vergüenza que le provocaba el no contar su amorío con el príncipe.

_Eres bastante mas lento con las relaciones de los demás, y bueno... con las tuyas también Casanova?..._ Toph le guiñó un ojo que provocó sorpresa en el joven guerrero.

_A que te refieres?..._

Toph sólo se golpeó la cabeza y se fue tras Katara esta situación debía terminar cuanto antes.

Zuko que se hallaba sentado un poco mas allá no se atrevió a ir tras Katara ya que la niña maestro tierra lo tenía bastante vigilado y no le permitía acercarse demasiado.

_Oye tú..._

_Que..._

_Entendiste lo que me dijo Toph..._

_No...ni me interesa..._

Zukko se volteó y se alejó por un camino opuesto al de Katara.

Como deseaba tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos, le hervía la sangre cada vez que rozaba su piel, calculadamente sin que nadie a su alrededor de percatara, pero sabía que esa maestra tierra sabía, por la forma de hablar y de comentar, y de porque cada vez que Katara se alejaba del campamento ella partía tras ella como una mama.

_Maldición...no me puedo controlar!_

_Vas a tener que controlarte hijo mío... ahora debes tomar una decisión bastante compleja..._

_De que hablas Tío...dime que sucede..._

_Será algo doloroso, pero te ayudará a crecer y madurar..._

_Ya basta viejo tonto dímelo!_

Vas a tener que dejarla, deberás terminar todo vínculo con Katara, no hay vuelta a tras sobrino, una nación completa depende de eso, no puedes elegir, ya en este punto nadie puede elegir su destino, deberás asumir si llegamos a tener éxito el trono de la nación del fuego.

_Yo..._

Escúchame yo ya soy muy viejo y no permitiré que una chiquilla aun sin experiencia en la vida como tu hermana se haga del poder, ella no haría ningún bien, debes ser tú el rey, y por eso debes asumir esa responsabilidad.

_Tio, yo la amo!_

Lo se Zukko pero antes de conocerla sabía que debías cumplir con tu derecho al trono, sabías muy dentro que esto pasaría, ahora debes terminarlo y asumir tu posición de príncipe.

El príncipe se hallaba muy afligido en el fondo sabía que esta maldita decisión debía tomarse aunque estaba engañado por sus sentidos, por el amor, por la pasión por todo eso que sentía hacia Katara, pero no era justo con ella, no podía seguir ilusionándola con algo que no era real, debía decirle que él ya tenía esposa y esa era Mei.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Toph se hallaba junto a Katara la preparaba pues sabría que lo venía en camino sería algo muy triste para ella. El viejo dragón le había advertido luego que esta se percató de la relación de su amiga con Zuko, y Iroh le dijo que ellos como pareja no tendrían ningún futuro.

_Tranquila Katara, Zokka lo entenderá..._

_Te equivocas el no lo hará te imaginas: Zokka sabes yo se que odias a Zuko pero me entregué a él y bueno ahora somos pareja..._

Toph puso cara de pocos amigos y su amiga se asustó.

No seas tonta como vas a ir diciéndole eso, allí mismo se muere el pobre, a lo mas dile que te gusta Zuko y eso, nada mas, por favor Katara debes ser mas prudente...dios!!

Katara solo se rió de la forma tan seria que Toph defendía el comportamiento casi infantil de Zokka.

Zuko se acercaba y Toph decisió irse. Katara se quedó sorprendida cuando el alto muchacho de tez blanca se acercó junto a ella.

Zuko...

Sus ojos ambarinos eran duros, algo luchaba fieramente en el interior del príncipe

_Que sucede..._

_Tenemos que hablar..._

Zuko solo quería apretarla entre sus brazos decirle que nadie jamás los separaría pero toda una nación dependía ahora de él, no podía ser nuevamente egoísta y tirar todo por la borda, debía tomar responsabilidad.

_Yo...nosotros...no podemos seguir juntos..._

_Que..._

Lágrimas comenzaban a llenas los celestes ojos de la maestra.

Porque?... Zuko...yo... he hecho algo que te disguste...

El príncipe no pudo mantener la calma la voz casi quebrada de la pobre maestra estaba a punto de arruinar lo que venía a decirle. Mientras otro par de ojos y oídos prestaban atención absoluta a esa imagen de los dos amantes.

No tu no has hecho nada... yo te amo...eres maravillosa, una mujer increíble...an fuerte y valiente... serás una gran madre...

Zuko...no lo hagas, no lo digas como si te fueras a despedir...yo quiero estar a tu lado tonto, es que no lo comprendes...

Katara se aferraba al cuerpo de Zuko que reclamaba para ella, él era suyo y de nadie mas, sólo suyo, no permitiría que se fuera de su lado.

_No es posible...lo nuestro...no puede ser..._

_Zuko te amo por dios!! No me dejes sola!!_

_Katara, cálmate no seas una niña, ya no lo eres!!_

_Lo se, soy tuya soy solo tuya!!! No quiero vivir sin ti..._

Zokka no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su hermana, su pequeña Katara estaba ahí diciéndole al maldito príncipe del fuego que lo amaba, la impresión lo mantenía paralizado.

No deberías espiar esto será muy doloroso para ella.

La pequeña Toph había aparecido de la nada.

Que...como es posible...

Solo pasó y ya no puedes hacer nada...

Zuko trataba de limpiar su garganta y seguir hablando pero el llanto desconsolado de Katara no lo dejaba.

_Ya basta! Yo me voy a casar, me tengo que casar con otra mujer, es algo que se decidió cuando ella y yo éramos unos niños..._

_Casarte?..._

Si Katara yo seré el rey de la Nación del Fuego y mi esposa tiene por deber que ser una maestro fuego también, alguien de mi nación no puedo casarme con una extranjera.

_Ya veo..._ repentinamente el llanto cesó.

Katara debes comprender...

Lo entiendo, yo...yo no quería despertar de este sueño, lo lamento Zuko, sólo que tú me has dado esa esperanza que creí perder, me aferré tanto a ti que me cegué, dejé toda mi voluntad de pelea oculta, mi responsabilidad con mi pueblo de lado, es hora de retomar y de luchar por mi nación.

Los ojos de la niña brillaban con la luz de la luna.

Katara yo te amaré por siempre...

Zuko siempre te tendré en mi corazón pero me casaré y seré feliz, y seré una muy buena madre tal como lo fue la mía con nosotros.

_Lo se Katara de eso estoy seguro..._

_Yo... debo irme ahora... no estaría bien que me quedara con ustedes._

_Si sobrino y yo voy contigo el pequeño Avatar ya aprendió todo lo que podía enseñar..._

El Avatar se quedó abrazando a la compungida maestra agua, mientras Zokka trataba de averiguar cuando fue el momento preciso en que su hermana se fijó en Zuko.

Toph sabes algo mas que yo no sepa?? Inquirió Zokka.

Toph lo miró y seria le contesto: Se muchas mas cosas que tú Casanova ignorante...

Sólo quedaban pocos días para el eclipse pero todos estaban listos y preparados para la gran batalla a la que tenían que enfrentarse.

FIN


End file.
